the Summer Spirit and the Guardian of Light
by atheenasandel
Summary: After sacrifices her life to save her sister anna was resurrected by the man in the moon with no memories of her previous life, With Pitch back, Anna is recruited as a Guardian, but before she can fully become one, she needs to find out who she really is. With the help of Jack and the other guardians, can she become the Guardian she was destined to be?
1. resurrection

"Elsa?" She whispered and Anna quickly ran to her and stood between Elsa and the sword.

"NOOO!" and suddenly everything was dark.

Anna: Darkness and coldness. That's all I see and feels.

I'm very cold and scared.

But then I see a ray of light. Surely not from the sun because its night.

Then there it was.

A full moon above my head.

As soon as I saw how it was glowing, my fear went away. Its big and bright, making me less scared each passing second.

Why am I here?

Who am I?

I checked my surroundings and there was no sight of any one.

"Who said that" I started to levitate from the ground bringing me closer to the moon. (She sill wearing Her Winter clothing but no boots)

No answer. I was put gently back on the ground. This time on my feet.

The man in the moon: your anna dawn the summer spirit

Anna looked around the waters and then suddenly the sun is shining and the water begins to melt. It suddenly becomes a nice summer day, "huh that weird she." said, then she noticed her her hands were glowing with a yellow light a little fire came out

"Whoa cool." She said

then I played with my powers for a bit then I saw a kingdom. Before I stepped on the water, I started to levitate again. The wind is blowing hard. Then I thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Wind take me to that kingdom."

And as soon as she said that the wind blew and she landed gently on the other side where the kingdom was.

She started at the village and villagers who were coming out of their houses.

"Hello there" I greeted some people. They ignored me.

"Hellow Miss" I waved at a old women who was coming out her house.I was ignored again.

Then I saw two children walking towards me. I used mg advantage and tried to speak to them.

"Hi kids can I ask where I am and-" I was cut off as I felt a chill up my spine. The kids passed right through me.

I turned around and then a couple passed through me as well.

Water filled my eyes.

I'm alone.

My name is anna dawn how do I

know that? The moon told me so.

But that was all he ever told me.

And that was a long, long time ago.


	2. meeting

Chapter 2 meeting Jack Frost

Few years later

Anna and jack were flying at high speeds and then "crash!"

You should watch where you're going?" Jack told them off as he got up. He was surpised to see it was a girl in braids, no older than his physical age.

The girl got up and frowened. "Well you should too." she retorted. She noticed bits of frost clinging onto her dress and she melted it off. That was when Jack noticed parts of him were melted and in a matter of seconds, the missing frost formed again over his cloak.

"Oh. So you're the infamous Spirit of Summer?"

Anna looked up at him. "Yeah..." she blinked.

"Anna Dawn, wasn't it?" he remembered hearing her be mentioned a couple of times, but he thought he'd keep his distance, seeing as winter and summer were complete opposites.

And judging, by the white hair and frosty look, you're Jack Frost."

"Right, milady." he bowed. She honestly didn't seem as bad as he thought. How she looked and talked told him she wouldn't hurt a fly.

That day had been a great day. She was just as fun as he was and they spent the day playing around and well...just having fun. It beat the loneliness he had and like him, no one could see her, unless they were like them.

"Hey anna do you want to prank bunny with me?" Jack told her, "why of course let do it."anna said while smirking manically. "well let go then." he said as they flew away.


	3. wish I knew

3 centuries later

As cold as he was, her skin brushing against his had brought warmth to him. Most of the times they were on opposites ends of the world, but they never let it keep them apart. They sat a top of one of the roofs of Arendelle and watched the last bit of light leave the city. A summer breeze blew, curtesy of Anna. Jack couldn't help but add a little bit of winter air to balance it out.

"How is being a guardian?" Anna asked, breaking the silent.

Jack looked at her. He'd known her for most of his immortal life. Who could forget running into high spirited spirit of Summer? That was surely a day he'd never forget.

That day had been a great day. She was just as fun as he was and they spent the day playing around and well...just having fun. It beat the loneliness he had and like him, no one could see her, unless they were like them.

"It's great. Finally being seen and being able to inte..." he noticed the upset look on her face and stopped. How could he have been so insensitive? His best friend.

Anna realised his stopped and she hoped it wasn't because of her, but she knew him all to well. "Don't hold back on me Jack Frost." she pointed her finger at him. "Don't start feeling sorry for me everytime I frown. I ask you a simple question and I expect you to answer it."

"Fine." he sighed. Anna sure was feisty. He'd end up losing arguments or giving in every time she had a fit. He was stubborn himself, but when it came to Anna he was beat. "I'll just stick with, it's great." that was the truth and he wasn't sure how else to describe the feeling.

Anna raised an eyebrow, but brushed it off and just went with it. "Tell me more about your past life. You know, before you became Jack Frost."

"It's all pretty much a blur." he admitted. "But I do remember always playing jokes on my sister." he laughed.

Anna smiled. "I wonder if I ever had something like that." she said taking a breath and looking up to the sky, which was now being lit by a full moon.

"I know you had some kind of life before who you are now."

"How?"

"Because everyone like us were all someone before being chosen."

"But all I can remember is waking up in a frozen waters and then suddenly the sun is shining and the water begins to melt. It suddenly becomes a nice summer day and then I find out that no one can see me."

"Hey." he held her chin up to look at him. "You'll figure out your purpose one day. That you can bet own." he smiled and he managed to get a smile on her face. His icy blue eyes, locking onto her sky blue ones.

The moment was interrupted when the northern lights spread across the sky. "Oh look, the sky's awake." Anna giggled and then watched them in awe, she then turned to Jack. "Do you have to go?" she knew what he was going to say, but wish he didn't have to.

Jack nodded. "I promise, as soon as I'm done, I'll meet up with you."

"Where?"

"Uhm...Burgess."

"Okay." she laughed slightly. "Hurry back." she waved as he flew off into the night.


	4. old Enemy new guardian

It had been five years and counting since Pitch had attacked and threatened the guardians. No one expected he would ever come back. But, Sandy knew very well that Pitch would attack when he was ready. He just never thought he'd come this soon.

Upon his airship one stream of golden sand began to turn black. Instead of its golden sun colour, it was now as black as night. At the end a mare formed and galloped across the airship before running off into the night.

It seemed now was the time to call back the other guardians and get them ready for another fight. Sandy flew to the roof of his ship and formed streams of sand in his hands before releasing them and then formed the infamous signal of the guardians, spreading over to the parts of the world where the other guardians were currently occupying.

As the colourful lights reached their destinations, all the guardians dropped what they were doing and retreated to Sandy's ship. Within less than an hour, all had arrived and gathered in the golden airship.

"Sandy, what news?" North asked in his strong Russian accent. He was a large, buff man and he was the tallest and biggest of the guardians. He had a light snowy coloured beard and wore a large red coat with black fur lined around the edges. The world knew this man as Santa, but to the guardians and spirits alike, he was simply, North.

Sandy turned to North and formed a miniature image of a familiar figure with his sand above his head. It was the only way he was able to communicate with anyone and even that didn't seem to help at times.

But everyone understood who the image above the small guardian's head represented.

"He's come back?" A feathered young girl said, placing her hand below her lip and a look of worry drawn upon her face. The fairy was the Tooth Fairy and she gave a somewhat motherly role in the group of guardians.

Jack stepped in, a frown on his face. "We've taken him down before." He started. "Why is this any different?" The bogeyman was no challenge now. They defeated him years ago and what's to stop them from doing it again.

"You shouldn't underestimate 'im, mate." A familiar Australian accent said. A large rabbit hopped next to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"If you remember last time, he nearly succeeded in bringing darkness to the world. He could've gotten stronger over these past few years." Bunny informed.

"Bunny is right." It was easy to tell that North didn't like the sound of that. Everyone knew these two had been battling it out on which holiday was more important. Easter or Christmas? But in moments like this, they made exceptions and put aside their differences. The safety of the children and the world was more important.

A whitish blue light began to spread through the ship and looking up at the hole in the ceiling, a full moon was shining brightly above. Manny.

The light slowly moved across the room, before stopping in the centre. Specs of sand began forming and morphed into a small column.

A glowing yellow image created a silhouette of a familiar girl. Someone Jack knew all to well.

"Anna?" He blinked.

"A new guardian." North nodded.

"Wait a minute. Anna?" Jack protested. It's not that he wanted her to be a guardian. He did. Did he? He was worried about what Pitch might do.

The other guardians were now looking at him, all eyeing him down. For the first time in forever he felt like a small child.

"Jack." Tooth placed a hand on him. "I understand she's your friend and you're worried about her, but if she's anything like you..."

"The girl is completely like him." Bunny interrupted.

"But a little more sensitive." North added.

Tooth scowled at them and they immediately stopped talking.

"Look all I'm saying is that she'll be fine." Tooth smiled at him.

Jack nodded. This was what Anna wanted. To be believed in and this was her chance. He of all people should understand.

"Then it's settled." North clapped his hands together. "Jack will be the one to bring her back to the North Pole. We will see you there soon."


	5. a snowman by my side

He had been a creation of the bond between two sisters, two best friends. First created in the childhood of the two girls and then again many years later, this time coming to life.

The snowman, Olaf, was unlike any snowman. First of all he was alive, as in walking, talking. He also loved all things summer and everything to do with it, despite the fact that snow melted in summer.

But now, he had been given the task to guide Anna. He thought she was gone for good, but one day it changed when he heard someone speak to him one night, telling him to watch over her and to keep her past hidden until it was time.

At first it didn't seem to make any sense. Keep an eye on who? Anna? But she was dead. Her frozen body was still standing in the frozen fjord. Her last moment forever plastered on her face. For many days, they had all mourned over it and all though the crying had stopped, the pain still stayed and there was always that constant reminder of her.

It finally made sense when summer had unexpectedly arrived a year later. He believed Elsa had figured out to thaw it, but the queen had said she was not responsible for the change of weather. Still, to prevent Olaf from melting, she gave him a small cloud that produced snow in order to keep him alive.

Olaf went out to enjoy his first real summer. He wished he could've spent it with Anna. Wait, Anna!?

If it was summer, then where was her frozen body? Olaf made his way to the fjord and there was nothing but waters and bits of ice floating about. The spot where Anna had once stood was nothing but water.

"I guess she sank to the bottom." Kristoff sighed sadly, appearing next to the snowman.

This was the first time Olaf had seen him in a different outfit that wasn't his harvesting uniform.

Over the long months, he had spent his time comforting Elsa and finding work. It was hard to find any work with people leaving the town and/or closing up shops. But Elsa allowed him to stay in the castle. Mainly as a thank you for helping her sister.

The thought that Anna was now below and that he wouldn't be able to see her anymore had hurt everyone. They all knew they had to let her go some point, but it didn't have to be like this.

Olaf explored the town and it looked a lot more different as it wasn't covered in snow and it was more colourful. The citizens who remained began to embrace it and enjoy the warmth of the sun for after so long. It was actually nice to see smiles on people's faces.

Sitting in a distance, the snowman spotted a familiar magenta coat and strawberry blonde hair. There were a few strands of gold hair spread through her head, but that had to be who he thought it was. But how?

"Anna!" He called happily and ran to her. He then remembered what he had heard about guiding her and not telling her until it was time. Things may probably make sense now.

The girl turned and blinked at him. "You know my name? And wait you can see me?"

Of course he could see her. She was standing in front of him, clear as day.

"I mean you can actually see me?" She said excitedly. "You have no idea how great this is." She grinned. "Everyone has been walking through me and not noticing me. I mean it's like I'm invisible or maybe even a ghost."

She was just going on and on, wasn't she? Still he was happy to see her. Olaf ran and grabbed her hand. It felt a lot warmer than he expected.

"Come on. Elsa will want to see you." He said excitedly and led her to the castle.

"Who?" She blinked.

Olaf was about to answer when he heard Kristoff's voice.

"Olaf? Who are you talking to?" He asked concerned.

Couldn't he see her? The girl whom he had fallen in love with and risked his life in order to save her? But Kristoff was looking straight through her. Like nothing wasn't there.

Anna had mentioned that people were treating her as if she were invisible. Kristoff wouldn't be playing along at all in that game. So was he talking to her ghost? But she felt real. He was holding her hand. If she were a ghost he would've gone through her.

So if Kristoff couldn't see her than that meant neither could Elsa. So why could he see her? Was it because he had to watch out for her.

"Her past must remain a mystery. Keep it from her and do not tell her once its time."

As the snowman put the pieces together, he realized what the voice meant. Anna had no memory of anything. She would've recognized him straight away, yet, when she saw him, he was a stranger to her.

That whole thing happened centuries ago. He learnt Anna was a spirit. The spirit of summer and the Man on the Moon was the one who had spoken to him and given him this task to keep an eye on her.

He was given immunity from the heat and mainly from Anna when she was in anger. Once Kristoff had passed and elsa became the fifth spirit of the enchanted forest, he lived with the royal family for 3 centuries He often visits elsa every weekend, he wanted to tell elsa that anna is alive but he couldn't tell it was not the time yet,

"Olaf?" Anna called. She had arrived in Burgess. Jack said he would join her soon after his meeting with his fellow guardians, so she decided to call in her faithful friend.

As if on queue, the snow nearby began to swirl and a small snowman appeared.

"Anna." He said happily and gave her a hug. Her hugs were warm and he always tend to enjoy warm hugs.

"What brings you to..." He looked around and recognized the surroundings, realizing where they were. "Oh." He laughed playfully. He knew of her friendship with the winter spirit. Since they first met, he knew that Anna may had found the one. Yes, she did have Kristoff, but Anna had become immortal and would've outlived her former love and he couldn't see her after being resurrected to begin with. Plus she couldn't remember him. It was sad to see them leave each other like that. But both had moved on. Kristoff had stayed with Elsa and they eventually got together. How? That's a story for another time. And Anna met Jack.

"So where is Jack?" He asked.

"Important guardian business." Anna replied. "But he said to meet here."

Unless she was here to end the winter, there was no other reason why she would be here. Then again, she spent most of her time with Jack in any part of the world. Burgess and Arendelle were their preferred locations, though.

Anna balanced upon a fence. She had ease doing it. She had abandoned her cloak and skirt, switching to a pair of shorts matching the colour of her skirt. She even wears black undershirt with a light blue beach shirt, she also had a golden yellow staff it was very similar to jack's, she also wears a golden yellow cape with a big sun on the back and with a hood, The boots had been abandoned a long a time ago too. She said that those clothes weren't her style and made her feel hot.

The summer look suited her anyway and it made more sense for the spirit of summer to wear that kind of outfit anyway. A singlet (well, it does look like that now) and shorts. Her reason for abandoning the boots were because they prevented her from moving her feet freely. Olaf figured it was so she looked modern. Keeping up with the times fashion.

Several moments later Jack had arrived and landed on the ground below her, as she was still on the fence.

"Hello Jack." Olaf waved.

"Oh hi, Olaf." He said looking at the snowman. "I kind of have to talk to Anna alone." He told him. Probably forgot to mention that even the spirits could see the snowman too. Oops.

Olaf nodded. "Okay. You know where to find me." And with that he disappeared back into the snow, his laughter still being heard.

Jack then turned his attention back to Anna.

"We have to go." He straightforward told her.

Anna looked at him confused and jumped down off the fence to get on the same level as him. "Go where?"

"You'll see." He said mysteriously and took her hand. He launched into the air and started flying in one direction.

Where was Jack taking her and why was he taking her to wherever it was they were heading? He didn't even give her time to talk or ask any more questions.


	6. Pressure

"Jack, would you 'please' tell me what's going on?" She enhanced on the word please to get it across to him.

They were flying high above the air now, that the ground was no longer visible. She was expecting a fun snow day with Jack back at Burgess, but when he comes, he barely gives her a smile and then drags her to some unknown location.

"I'll tell you when we get there." He said, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Anna frowned and let him drag her through the skies. He could be really stubborn when he wanted to be. Yeah, sure she was stubborn, but only she was allowed to be. Jack had to be reasonable.

When the clouds finally cleared and she could see the ground again, the familiar sight of North's Workshop appeared. Standing by the side of a mountain.

"Are we going to try and break in again?" She tilted her head.

They've tried countless times before, but never had gotten past the yetis. Even after Jack had become a guardian, their attempts were foiled. So what made him think that they'd get inside today?

That was when something unexpected happened. They landed at the door and Phil, the yeti who constantly threw them out onto the snow, had let them in. No need for a fight whatsoever.

What was going on?!

Jack kept his grip on her, his cold skin pressing against her burning skin. He finally turned them at a corner and Anna found herself in a well lit room, almost similar to an old fashioned living room, except for the controls and large globe at the other end.

She was greeted by the sight of the other guardians. The way they were looking at her made her rather uncomfortable. Was she in trouble for something? She hadn't done anything in the past couple decades. Maybe, except cause a few droughts, but just little ones. Nothing serious.

"It's about time, Jack!" North exclaimed. He then turned to Anna and gave her a warm smile. "And it is lovely to meet you, Anna."

Anna blinked, but dropped the thought of being in trouble. If she was in trouble he certainly would've sounded more angrier. "Nice to meet you too."

Tooth then flew to her and automatically. "Wow! You have strong teeth." She said amazed and poked inside the girl's mouth. Anna couldn't say anything except make sounds.

"Okay, Tooth." Jack pulled the fairy away. He found it funny and wondered if that's what he looked like when she had done it to him. "That's enough."

"Sorry." Tooth smiled sheepishly and went to rejoin her fairies.

Anna moved the insides of her mouth around to regain feeling back in there.

"Ok, Frosty." She turned to her friend. "Why am I here?"

Jack was about to speak, but he was interrupted by North. "Because you are now guardian!" He said proudly and suddenly a marching band began playing and elves and yetis started coming into the room throwing fire sticks and confetti. Playing trumpets and drums.

Honestly for Anna it was a bit overwhelming. Any other time she would've enjoyed this, but they were starting to invade her personal space and it was making her uncomfortable.

Jack, noticing her discomfort, slammed his staff against the floor and frost spread across the floor, halting everything.

"Do you have to do that every time?" He asked annoyed.

"Jack. It's fine." Anna smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. She mouthed him a silent "thank you" when he turned his head her way. He knew her limits and he didn't like it the first time and even if it wasn't him, he wasn't going through it again.

The red haired girl then sighed and paced around the room. "I don't know if I am ready to be a guardian." She was thrilled about it and it did sound tempting, but she knew Jack's story. Until he was ready to accept himself, he couldn't completely be a guardian and she too had to figure out something's before she can sayyesand be part of the team.

"Of course you are." North said for her. He waved his hand to start the music, but before he could make that call, Anna blasted a ray of sun to his side, just missing his ear.

"No I am not." The temperature in the room was starting to rise. Jack quickly laid a hand on her shoulder and smoke emitted from it as he attempted to cool her down. It's what they did. The temperature would always either increase or decrease rapidly, depending on who was angered and the other would simply get them to relax. Despite being polar opposites, their opposites did have an advantage to each other at some points and fixing sudden temperature changes was one of them.

"Okay, I calm." Anna took a deep breath and Jack finally removed his cool hand from her shoulder. It was cold for a few seconds, but it warmed up almost instantly.

"What the heck was that about?" Bunny asked confused. He wasn't sure what he just witnessed.

"I doubt you wanted to melt like a popsicle." Jack responded.

"I live in Australia, Mate. I'm use to hot temperatures."

"I'm pretty sure the rest of us aren't." Jack rolled his eyes and the temperature Anna had been at, although smaller than other times, could still probably set the place on fire.

"So you want me to be a guardian?" Anna asked. "But how can I be a guardian when no one can see me and-and then there's the whole finding your centre thing and then there's having to find out my purpose to find out my centre..." Everyone, but Jack, was surprised at her sudden rant. They were having trouble keeping up with what she was saying. To Jack, however, this was normal. He knew she had a habit of over reacting and talking rapidly, that half the time he couldn't catch what she was saying. But he did catch on what she was referring to.

"...and what if never find out who I am and I can't truly become a guardian and what's going to happen if it clashes with my job now as the Spirit of Summer..." Jack grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with calm, ice blue eyes.

"Calm down, Anna. Trust me, you'll figure it out." He smiled and he could feel Anna's shoulders lower as she relaxed and let out a breath. Just looking into his eyes told her she could trust him. She always trusted him and he was usually right. Except for the time they thought that playing tag and chasing each other around and around had caused a tornado.

Maybe hot air and cold air going rapidly in a circle wasn't the best idea they had.

The other guardians sure saw how reliant the two teenagers were on one another. After they first met, they thought the two wouldn't get along. Those thoughts were diminished when they saw just how well their personalities were similar and they instantly connected. It was chaotic as sometimes when they met, their powers and seasons clashed, causing some calamity. It was hard the first decade or so, but after time it started to ease down.

Even Jack had once prevented a bush fire caused by Anna accidentally, by putting it out before any serious damaged had been done. They were also sure Anna had stopped a few blizzards on some occasions.

Although completely different, they seemed to complete each other in a sense. It was probably better that summer and winter got along. Otherwise it would be a huge mess.

"Okay, lovebirds." Bunny said and walked towards them, splitting them up. "You may have forgotten, but we have Pitch to worry bout'."


	7. Always Know Where You Are

Always Know Where You Are

* * *

How were they suppose to deal with Pitch? For all they knew, he could've gotten more powerful since their last encounter and he probably wasn't going to underestimate them this time.

Anna was now their only advantage. Pitch would suspect a new guardian, but until they would meet face to face, he wouldn't know it was her. Her light could defeat his darkness.

She could see it in the other guardians faces that they knew she was their best shot and she began doubting herself. What if she failed? What if she wasn't strong enough? After all, fighting wasn't something she did often. Two hundred years and all she did was bring a sunny day and brighten someone up when they were left alone in the dark. She'd help someone find their way back home, but fighting Pitch?

"I...I can't." She shook her head.

Jack came over to her and gave her his infamous crooked smile. "You just need to believe in yourself."

Anna sighed. There was still a lot she needed to figure out. "I think I need some air." Before anyone could say anything, she flew off.

"She makes you look mature." Bunny said, keeping his eyes on the gap in North's ceiling where she flew out.

"Do you ever think about the fact that the whole guardian bombshell is a lot to handle?" Jack asked annoyed.

The others looked at him wide eyed.

"But it's an honor." North protested.

Sandy patted North on the knee and shook his head. He then looked at the winter spirit and motioned for him to continue.

"We're not all the same. I can see Anna is lost. I recognize myself in her and its possible that maybe she had a normal life like I did before she became Anna Dawn."

Guilt washed over the guardians faces. Jack had a point. Like him, Anna was still young and innocent. They knew she was once someone. They had been oblivious to the fact that she never knew her past life and over the years they had forgotten who she had been in the past.

"What if I go bring her teeth and help her remember?" Tooth suggested with a hint of excitement in her tone. "It worked for you Jack. It can help her and she'd be able to help us."

Jack raised his eyebrow at her. It sounded like a great idea, but with the way she was saying it, it sounded like Anna would've been manipulated into it and he didn't want that. He wanted her to figure it out for herself.

"I believe..." The guardians looked at him eagerly. "We should let her take her time and figure it out for herself." And like Anna he took off, flying to the one place he knew where she'd be.

The summer sun shone high above the city of Arendelle. Many colourful buildings and the old castle still stood. It stood in contrast against the many new modern buildings in the city. There were still a few old buildings that have been fixed throughout the years.

This place had always felt like a home to her. She had woken up here and somehow she felt this is where a family she never knew had been. The castle had always seemed to be shut and she could only observe from the outside. There was something about it. The royal family had once lived there and they still did, but their social status didn't make them any better than everyone else. They acted as equals to the citizens outside its gates.

When the kids played she smiled. The young girl, Maria had caught Anna's attention. Royal blood coursed through her veins, but she gotten along well with the other children. Her blonde hair was tied in a braid and she was currently wearing an orange t-shirt with brown shorts. The children were playing by the beach. Anna smiled at them. It seemed to distract her thoughts from the guardians.

Whenever a cloud blocked out the sun, Anna waved her hand and moved it away, bringing the sunshine back and wiped the frowns of the children's faces. It can rain another day. They deserved a fun day at the beach without any interruptions.

She sat upon the docks and observed them happily. A familiar draft then blew against her skin and instantly she recognized it and a familiar winter spirit sat by her side.

"How'd you find me?" She asked, not looking at him.

Jack looked at her as if that was a stupid thing to ask. "I always know where you are." He chuckled.

Anna gave him a slight punch in the arm. "No you don't you stalker." She frowned.

"Okay. Okay." Jack said holding his hands up in defense. "But this would be my first choice to look for you."

The summer spirit sighed. Jack knew her all too well.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jack asked.

"What's there to talk about?"

He was at a blank, but she had to say something about the matter. "I know you wouldn't want Pitch to bring nightmares and darkness."

"Of course I don't." She exclaimed. "But I just don't think I can handle the pressure. Okay!" The palm of her hands were now on the sides of her forehead.

Jack lifted her head by placing a finger to her chin and brought her to look him in the eye. "Trust me. I promise you'll figure it out. You'll find your centre and together we can fight Pitch." He smiled as he saw Anna give him a smile.

Jack could always make her doubts go away and he believed in her. If he said she could do this, than shecando it.

"Alright then, snowman." She stood up enthusiastically and clapped her hands together. "Where do we start?"

"Tooth Palace." Jack said straightforward.

That could be a start.

"To Tooth Palace then." Anna said.

After a day of playing at the beach, Maria said goodbye to her friends and returned home. The castle was huge and there were a lot of empty rooms. It was sometimes used as a temporary home for people who needed one. She lived in the main wing of the castle, where the main family, her family, lived.

"How was your day sweetie?" Her mother asked.

"It was great. Sun all day long." Maria smiled and then skipped to her room. She was eight years old and rather bright for her age. It still didn't stop her from acting like a child. She grabbed her snow globe, an object that had been in her family for generations and shook it.

Snow then swirled and a little snowman appeared before her. "Olaf." She grinned and hugged him. He was her dear friend. Her family couldn't see him as they were 'grown up'. Her older sister, her mother and father. Her sister, Rebecca did use to see him, but after turning thirteen, she stopped seeing him. Even her mother had recalled having a snowman called Olaf in her youth, that she had long forgotten. She had tried showing it to her friends and even though they believed, they could not see him. No matter, she was glad that at the end of the day she had a friend to talk to.

"Hello." Olaf said in his cheerful voice.

"I didn't see you the other day." Maria pouted. "I shook the globe, but you didn't come. How come sometimes you don't?"

"You're not the only friend I have." He replied.

He'd mention having another friend besides her many times before, but he was always so mysterious about them.

"Can you please tell me who they are?" She pleaded.

Olaf giggled and shook his head. "It's a secret. But she does like to brighten up the day." He hinted.

So it was a girl. She wandered if she would know her.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's a secret." Olaf placed a stick finger to his mouth and this made the little girl laugh. "So how was the beach?"

Sometimes she did take him with her to enjoy the summer and sun. He did tend to like anything warm. Odd for a snowman, but he was special and could withstand the heat.

"It was great." Maria started. "I built a sandcastle this big." She raised her hand above her head and stood tiptoe on her bed. She may have over exaggerated that.

"How was the sun?"

"It kept shining and the clouds only blocked it for a little bit." She caught a smile on the snowman's face, a smile that meant he knew why. For the rest of the evening, until her mother had called for dinner, she talked and told him of her day. Once she shut the door behind her, Olaf returned back to snow globe. He knew Anna would be needing him soon. For the time to tell her was now approaching.

* * *

**AN: And just so you know, Maria's design is similar to a younger Elsa, but with a few differences, like her hair colour is more like Kristoff's, and she sometimes come with olaf to visit her great grandmother elsa in the enchanted forest.**


	8. Plan revealed

Down in the darkest parts, where the shadows from under your bed made the doorway, a tall dark man paced around an odd looking globe that had small lights flickering around it.

Several of the lights flashed violently, threatening to go out and few did. The man smiled as they disappeared. It was slow and at this pace they wouldn't go out, but it was a start. Over hundreds of children now stopped believing and began to let their fears overcome them. Soon he would have enough power to take out the guardians and let fear and darkness rule the world.

A mare whinnied as he approached his master.

"What news do you bring my pet?" His voice able to spend shivers down your spine. Pitch walked over the black stallion and gently stroked its sandy mane.

The horse made a sound and the look plastered on Pitch's face told that what he heard was no good news to him. He pulled away his hand and sneered at the creature.

"A new guardian? I wonder who will this new challenger be?"

The mare didn't seem to have caught who he was, but did know they were close to his old foe, Jack Frost.

"Hmm...a friend of Frost's?" A dangerous smirk crept upon his face. "Now this should be interesting." And into the shadows, he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Fairies were speeding past them as they approached Tooth's Palace. Both of the two teenaged spirits were relieved that they never had to do much work and work every night of the year. It would've been exhausting, even with their strong metabolism and immortality.

Once they landed on the tiled floor, Tooth had taken a few moments to notice they were in her presence as she was giving out orders to her fairies.

"Corona, 15 Sun Street! Front Tooth." The fairy finally looked down and saw them. With a blink of an eye, she was hovering in front of them.

"You're here for the memories, right?" She said.

"No. We thought we'd visit our favorite fairy." Jack laughed sarcastically. Unfortunately for him, that was when Baby Tooth arrived, his dear companion. The tiny fairy made an offended squeal and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry Baby. You're still my favourite." Anna smiled, which made the fairy feel better and nuzzled against the girl's cheek, causing Anna to giggle.

"Kiss up." Jack rolled his eyes.

Anna frowned slightly and immaturely stuck her tongue out to him. "You're just jealous because she likes me more."

"Okay you two." Tooth said. "That's enough childishness from you." She eyed them down like the two disobedient children they were. She cared for both of them, just like her fairies and the children. But these two sometimes tend to take things a tad too far and she was very busy at the moment and they all had a very important issue to worry about. Now wouldn't be the time for a quarrel or any other sort of distraction. If she was going to keep them intact, she may have to bring her stricter side, which was very rare for the tooth fairy to do.

"So where exactly are my memories?" Anna asked after a moments silence.

"We keep them hidden away and highly protected." Tooth explained and motioned for them to follow her deep into her palace. Since Pitch's last attack on her home, she had taken extra precautions with keeping the teeth safe and doubled its protection after finding out about his return.

The group went further and further down in to the palace. It was starting to become unfamiliar to the two teenagers. They've visited Tooth many times and seen her castle countless times, but this was all new to them.

"You've gone through great lengths." Jack commented.

"Well I can't have Pitch stealing the memories again." Tooth said.

Despite them going deeper into the palace, it remained bright and sunny. Probably a precaution, as Pitch enjoyed lurking in the shadows and darkness. Without a shadow he couldn't get to it so easily. They finally stopped at a large tiled door. It's design resembled the one seen on the memory boxes.

The fairy carefully looked around and when she was sure that the only ones who were present were her and her current group, she placed a hand on the centre of the door and like Jack had once seen with his own memories, the door tore apart and revealed a neatly organized room, with shelves full of the boxes that contained the children's teeth.

"Are you even sure I'd have memories here?" Anna questioned as she looked into one particular box. All she heard was the rattling of teeth when she gently shook it to her ear.

"Everyone's is here. Yours, mine, just name them and we got it." Tooth gave her a nod and motioned to the whole room.

"So what exactly is this place?" Jack asked.

"It's the Memory Vault. I only had it installed not too long ago." Tooth told them.

"It'll seem like its going to take forever to find my memories." The summer spirit moaned.

They spent a great amount of time looking for her memories. You would've thought, Tooth would be more organized. Then again, she did collect the teeth of all the world's children, so who would bother?

Anna searched one section of a shelf and found an oddly familiar platinum blonde girl. She looked at it curiously for a moment before moving to the next one. It was empty. Nothing was there.

"Uhm...Tooth?!" Anna called. "I think one's missing." She said pointing to the empty spot.

"What?!" Tooth flew to her confused. "That's imposi..." Her eyes widened at the empty space where Anna was pointing. "But...this place is heavily protected. No one could've..." A cold shiver suddenly went down her spine. Part of the fairy prayed it was Jack just playing a little joke, but she was wrong as shadows began stretching throughout the room. Jack had caught sight of this and quickly flew over to where the two girls were and stood protectively in front of them.

* * *

How foolish were they? They led him straight to the fairy's secret vault. Sneaking through their shadows, the nightmare king had found what they were looking for. The 'soon to be' guardian's memories. Whatever was in here, was the secret to unlocking her true potential to be a guardian.

When they noticed they were gone, he made the effort to show himself and it was no surprise that Frost had decided to defend them. No matter. He was right where he wanted him.

"I wonder what is so special in here that you all need so desperately." Pitch questioned rhetorically as he examined the box from side to side.

"Pitch! You give those back right now!" ordered Tooth. She can be frightening when she was pissed. Pitch didn't care much. "And I won't have you taking the teeth again."

Pitch only laughed. "I have no need for the rest of your precious teeth...for now." He said. "But I can't very well have another challenger come to play." He glared at Anna, who only seemed annoyed by his presence.

A blast of ice shot passed the man's ear and his attention was back on Jack.

"Don't think I forgot about you." He said. "I have big plans for you." A half smirk curled onto his grey face. "All of you."

Three pairs of eyes glared at him coldly and they were full ready for an incoming attack.

A large crack was heard and a portal came flying into the area. While everyone was distracted, Pitch quickly unleashed a wave of nightmare sand and Jack who was in the way got hit full blast and was knocked into a shelve of memories, knocking several down with him.

"Jack!" Anna screamed alarmed and ran to his side. He was conscious, thankfully and he managed to push himself up to look at her. "Trust me. I had worst." He gave a small smirk. Both of them were to relieve and caught by each other's presence, that they didn't notice the small blob of nightmare sand slithering into Jack's pocket.

Love really is blind. Pitch thought. He dodged an attack from Sandy's whips, but was hit in the head by one of Bunny's boomerangs.

"You get out of here!" Tooth ordered and went flying towards him in full rage.

His work here was done. Currently, he was in no condition to fight the guardians and before the fairy could plunge at him, Pitch sank into the ground and disappeared into the darkness.


	9. don't let the darkness sink in

He had given up too easily. Pitch had just simply disappeared from the scene. Was it because he was weak? No. That couldn't be the reason. He could've just taken Anna's memories and left without them ever knowing he was there. Yet he made himself visible to them. He didn't even mention his motives. Did he simply have the same motives as last time? To be believed in and feared? There was something strange about this and the guardians knew he had to be stopped.

The guardians had retreated back to North's Workshop. North had his large eyes on the globe. Specs of lights flicking off as time went by. As Pitch grew stronger, they grew weaker. They'd have to act soon, before none of them would be strong enough to take down the Nightmare King.

"I said I'm fine, Anna." Jack said.

Anna had been examining his body for wounds. He did take a pretty hard hit. His chest was exposed and had a few bruises. His healing process was starting to kick in. Which was a good sign.

"It doesn't hurt to check." Anna exclaimed. Honestly, the boy was stubborn. She was just helping out.

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. She was just being her usual caring self. He got off the infirmary bed and took his jumper, putting it back on.

"How can you wear that?" Anna questioned.

"Not everyone feels the heat, princess." He chuckled.

Outside the infirmary door, two fellow guardians were busy eavesdropping on the two immortal teenagers.

"Do you think there's more between them than what they lead on?" Tooth whispered to Sandy.

The golden man shrugged. For a long time now, they knew that the two had spent an awful lot of time together. When they weren't busy doing their seasonal jobs, they'd be in each other's company. It made sense since they were physically and mentally the same age and were both one of the rare immortals who got their powers after dying as a human. Not to mention, currently being two of the youngest immortals in existence.

Most of them were over five hundred years old. They were barely four hundred. Jack was a few years over three hundred and Anna was almost half way through two centuries. Practically young children in their eyes.

"What are you two bats spying on?" They were startled by Bunny, who seemed to have gone up to them unnoticed.

"Shhh!" Tooth shushed him and motioned for him to keep his voice down.

Bunny held up his hands defensively and kneeled down. "So what are Frostbite and Sunburn doing in there?" He asked. Clearly he was just as curious as they were.

"Don't know. They're just talking." Tooth replied unsure and pressed her ear against the door. They weren't saying much. Mostly it was about how one could stand a certain temperature the other couldn't. It was like they were complete opposites. They were in a seasonal sense, but if you knew them well, you'd see that was all the opposites they had, that and genders, but everything else was similar. Both young...in a none immortal way, playful, mischievous, daring, caring, selfless and as Bunny liked to call them, irresponsible, selfish, egg hunt wreckers. You get the blizzard of '68 and bushfire of '09. Everyone told him that not everyone has full control of their powers. Summer and winter were both unpredictable and could be dangerous if things got to extreme. By extreme they meant either one of them having some sort of strong emotion that causes them to lash out. But they honestly never meant to hurt anyone. A child doesn't know they done a bad thing until they see the aftermath of their actions. Plus that was all in the past.

Their voices became muffled as large steps stopped behind them and all three of them slowly looked up to see a rather intriguing looking North staring down upon them. It just so happened, at that second the door opened, causing all three of them to fall down and stare into the faces of two confused teenagers.

"You're one to talk. How can you stand wearing that?" Jack gestured to her outfit.

Clearly the concept of the fact that heat or cold didn't bother the other had not gone into their subconscious. It was a common topic that came between them. Jack didn't really sweat and so he could wear a jumper in the hottest desert. Anna could be in her shorts during a blizzard and not be affected by the cold.

"I could always change if you have a problem with it. But I don't think it would make sense if the spirit of summer wore a large wooly jacket."

"I didn't say you had to change. I was asking why..."

"Shh.!" Anna interrupted and pointed at the door.

There were voices outside. They were hard to make out as they were almost inaudible and muffled. Jack slowly and silently walked up to the door, Anna following behind, and he gently turned the knob, opening the door.

They blinked when they saw Sandy, Tooth and Bunny below them on the floor. Were they listening on them? They then noticed North, who seemed to be giving the three a disappointed look, as if a child had misbehaved by stealing a cookie from the cookie jar after being told not to take one.

"What are you doing?" Jack blinked questionably.

Tooth was the first to get up and she quickly brushed her feathers. "We just wanted to see if you're okay and it seems to be you are." She quickly said and gave an innocent smile.

Sandy too grinned innocently and Bunny simply smiled sheepishly. Anna and Jack exchanged glances, mentally figuring out if they should believe their answer or not. In the end they decided to drop it and let them get away with eavesdropping this time. Next time they may not be so merciful.

"Yes. I'm fine." Jack gave a nod.

The bit of nightmare sand that had latched itself onto Jack, was slowly making its way through his body, working its dark purpose it was created to do. The winter boy would start to feel the effects soon and by the time the rest of them knew what was going on, it would be too late for him.

What goes better than cold and dark?

It had been a few hours and Jack was already completely healed. Anna was currently outside in the courtyard with Olaf and Baby Tooth. The two got along quite well. Olaf was fascinated by the small creature and same with the small fairy towards the snowman.

"Oh, yes." Olaf giggled after Baby Tooth said something. Anna hated how she couldn't always understand the fairy. She was probably missing out on a good joke or some juicy bit of news.

"What did she say?" Anna asked, eager to know.

The two beings simply smirked at her, an indication they weren't going to say.

"Don't worry, Anna." Olaf patted her on the shoulder. "You'll get it one day."

Anna frowned. She hated not being in on things that everyone else around her was apart of. The snow beneath her feet began to melt a little faster. It was already melting, but since she was calm, it was taking a slow pace. Now, she was a little upset at being left out, causing the process to speed up by a bit.

"Careful. North won't like it of you melted the Pole." A voice said.

It was Tooth and she flew down and sat beside Anna. "I think it's about time we got another girl guardian." The fairy smiled.

Anna returned the smile. "Before I can say yes to being a guardian, I'm going to need to figure out who I am first. Anna Dawn seems to be only half of who I am."

"I have faith in you that you'll figure it out. The answers always come to us." Tooth said. She was glad that Anna had been chosen, even if the girl didn't accept her destiny yet. There were something's she couldn't tell the other guardians because they were male. At least another girl might understand better.

"Why do you think Manny chose me?" Anna asked. "Of all the other immortals, why me?"

Tooth had to think for a moment to give her question a good enough answer. Manny was mysterious and even in her years of knowing him, he was still a mystery. "I suppose because you have something special. " Tooth started. "We were all chosen for a reason. Maybe you have something inside of you that the rest of us don't. Like how North brings wonder, Sandy gives us dreams, Bunny gives us hope, I protect your memories and Jack brings..."

"Fun." Anna finished.

"Yeah. It's our centre, what we represent. And once you find your centre, you are sure to win." Tooth grinned.

"You got that from a movie." Anna raised her eyebrow.

Tooth simply shrugged. "It's true though. When you figure out your centre, you become a true guardian."

This conversation with Tooth was actually nice and motivating. She rarely got to talk to another girl and only a few times before she talked to the fairy, but only on rare occasions.

"Oh." Anna suddenly gasped. "This is Olaf." She motioned to the little snowman. "Olaf this is Tooth. As in the Tooth Fairy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Olaf." Tooth smiled and held out her hand. "Baby's told me a lot about you." She smirked.

Olaf took her hand and shook it with his sticky hand. "Oh she has? And it's an honor to meet you." He slightly bowed.

Tooth and Anna giggled. Olaf may be a little strange, but he was surely a gentleman, gentlesnowman? Ahh...you get what I mean.

Their happy little moment was interrupted by a painful scream coming from inside.

"Jack!" Both girls shouted in alarm and quickly flew back inside. Baby Tooth and Olaf trailing behind.

He didn't know what happened. All he knew was that he was freezing elves as they passed by and then a cold burning pain was searing through his arm and it was spreading through his body like wild fire.

"Easy there, Frostbite." Bunny said soothingly, a tone he hardly ever heard from the Pooka. If he used that tone that meant one should be worried. He laid him onto the couch by the fire. North was ordering a yeti to fetch the first aid kit.

"What's wrong with him?" North asked worriedly, heading over to the couch.

"I dunno." Bunny replied and pulled one of Jack's sleeves up. To his surprise blacksand was crawling through his veins and spreading throughout his body. "I'll kill that rat bag." He said, as he knew all to well who was behind it. Clearly that Pitch attack had resulted more than they anticipated and Bunny was mentally hitting himself for overlooking their easy victory.

Tooth and Anna bursted in, Baby Tooth and Olaf appearing a second later.

"What's happened?" Anna asked and ran towards Jack, but North held her back and blocked her view. "Please please let me go." Her friend was in trouble. She had to see him. To know what was wrong and help him.

Seeing Jack would only break her. It would be too much for her child like mind to take in the sight. He couldn't give her that image. "It's best you stay out." He said.

Anna wasn't going to give up. "No! If he's hurt, I want to help." She was doing her best to hold back tears. She didn't want them to leave her in the dark. Jack was her best friend and she was not going to allow them to stop her from helping.

The nightmare sand had created a web around the winter spirit and his face was contorted in pain. Eyes were shut tightly and he gritted his teeth, sealing up another scream. It didn't seem to stop there. Now it was going through his jumper, making it pitch black. Sandy's dreamsand only seemed to slow it down and they were getting worried.

Something was burning. Like something was getting barbecued. North realized it was him who was being cooked. Anna was clearly beyond worried and so it resulted in her emotions going over the top, meaning she was heating up. North quickly let go and Anna ran over to Jack. Her eyes watched in horror as his blue hoodie was becoming black. Darkness was spreading to him. Her tears were pouring out like a waterfall.

"Don't let the darkness sink in!"She screamed inside her head and tried to reach out to him.

"NO!" Bunny tried to stop her, but she already grabbed his hand. They didn't know what it was doing to him, but it was possible it could spread and affect her too. Instead, a blinding golden light came from her. It spread through the whole room and when their eyes finally readjusted, they found Anna laying on the floor and groaned. Tooth came by over to her and helped her up.

"Wha..what did you do?" She asked, her violet eyes examining for any sign of injury. She felt slightly relieved to have found none.

Anna held her hand over her head and shook her head. "I don't know." She panted.

"I'll tell ya what she did." Bunny interjected. "She seems to have stopped the nightmare sand." Bunny was pointing over to Jack.

Their eyes widened. Not only did she stop it, but seemed to destroy half of it. It only seemed to get rid of part of the darkness and his blue jumper was stained with blotches of black and the sand that had webbed itself around his body had shrunk down.

Jack was currently passed out. He was breathing. A sign he was still alive. No one was as surprised as Anna. She had done something. Something she never thought she could do. She stared at the hand that had touched Jack and then back at the sleeping boy.

"You have something special inside."

The words echoed through her mind.


	10. The Frozen Princess

"Elsa? What are you doing?"

Three years after the events of the unexpected winter and three years had everyone moved on from Anna's death.

That was until recently. Elsa was rummaging through her deceased sister's belongings in her old bedroom. She had thrown anything that reminded her of Anna inside. Old portraits, toys and even dresses that Anna once 'borrowed' from the queen.

"I can't have anyone remember what I've done. Especially now."

Kristoff sighed. It took them months to get over Anna after her death. They had finally been happy. The time he and Elsa spent grieving had brought them together. Anna had given them that. Sometimes he saw Anna in Elsa. After knowing her for two years he asked her to marry him and after that it was perfect. A year later and Elsa suddenly felt like secluding herself again.

"It's not like we can just forget it, forget her."

Elsa looked up at her husband. There were times she felt bad for falling in love and marrying the man her sister had once loved. She should've felt guilty, but never once did. He was the last thing Anna could've ever given her.

"I know. But I don't want it to know I'm a monster. A monster with dangerous powers who killed her own sister."

The man walked over to Elsa and cradled her in his arms. "They won't think you're a monster. They will love you no matter what." He smiled and pulled her head up so he could see her sky blue eyes. Eyes so similar to Anna's. But instead of seeing Anna, he now saw Elsa. "We'll tell them of what Anna did and that she died for a good cause."

Elsa smiled and looked at her bulging stomach. "You're right. We'll remember Anna as she was."

* * *

"Her heart was always warm.

She brightened up the room when she walked in. Everyone loved and adored her, for she was the princess who brought light into darkness.

But one day, she came to a crystal palace. Gleaming in the sunlight.

The glorious palace belonged to a queen with a heart as cold as ice. She wanted to be alone and in her rage, she cursed this princess of light. Freezing her heart and taking the light away.

In an act of fear, the queen was captured and was to be killed.

As the sword swung over her head.

A hand reached out and stopped them from killing the queen who cursed her. For she knew it was not her fault and saw the light in her darkness.

The queen was saved, but the light princess, now was

The Frozen Princess."

* * *

Maria closed the book, The Snow Queen and the Frozen Princess, and gently laid it on her bed. It had always been her favourite story, yet she never seemed to quite understand it. How did the princess see the good in the queen?

She never quite grasped the idea and when she asked her mother, she simply told her that some people can see the good in others that no one else could. But the queen froze her heart? What good could she see? Maybe she should try asking someone else. Maria saw the snow globe and wandered.

During the commotion, Olaf quietly headed back outside. Maria was calling him. Surely they could do a few minutes without him. He wasn't much help to Jack anyway. What could one little snowman do against darkness?

He reached the door, but stopped for the handle when he heard the familiar chirps of Baby Tooth.

"Oh, hello Baby." He said.

The fairy looked at him suspiciously before asking him where he was going.

"I have to do something. I promise I'll come back." He assured.

Baby Tooth kept an eye on him, but then nodded. She knew why he had to go. She knew how Olaf was part of the key to helping Anna find out her true potential and the girl Maria seemed to be some sort of link to it.

Olaf smiled and then ran outside. Disappearing into the snow and reappearing in the little girl's room.

"Maria?"

She was glad he came this time. Twice in a row. Not a record, but still a good sign.

"Olaf?" She started. "Can you explain this to me?" She held out the book to the snowman and the look on his face told her he in fact did know something.

The story was written a long time ago. After the events that involved the unexpected winter, people soon forgot about Elsa's magic and they assumed it was a bad weather occurrence. But some people remembered and some traveller heard their tales and thought it was great material for a story.

"What exactly do you wanna know?" The snowman tilted his head.

Maria looked at the book and then at Olaf. "I don't understand it. Why did the princess save the queen?"

"Because the queen was her sister." Olaf simply replied.

The young girl looked at him confused. The story never mentioned them being related in any sort. So where did he get that from?

"How do you know?"

"Because I knew them both. A long time ago."

"But it's a story." She was open minded, but this story was one of the ones she didn't think were real. Like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

"All stories are based off real events. This one.." He pointed to the book. "Was based of two sisters who happened to be the Queen and princess of Arendelle. The Frozen Princess, was known as Anna and she died while saving her sister. Her sister, Elsa, cursed the land by accident and Anna went to find her and restore the summer. Elsa accidentally cursed her heart and in the end Anna was gone." Olaf felt down at the memory. Even though Anna was alive in a way, seeing her die like that was the saddest moment of his life and it was worst when he watched everyone else break down in front of him, mainly Elsa.

Maria took in on what he said. "If its true, why doesn't anyone talk about it?" How could anyone forget about it? That didn't sound like a story anyone could forget so easily.

Olaf shrugged. "Many of the people left and probably decided not to talk about it and Elsa decided to just move on and burry her memory of Anna."

"Why she didn't tell me this?" Maria said

"Because she decided to just move on and burry her memory of anna." Olaf said

The snowman had recalled how during the Queen's pregnancy she was determined to keep Anna hidden. It was her largest regret and until she let her go, Elsa couldn't continue with her life and raise a child. It sounded extreme of her to simply erase Anna from existence. Lucky Anna couldn't remember her and Olaf was successful in keeping her from the palace and in a way, as much as it hurt, Elsa choosing to forget she ever existed made it easier for Olaf to keep her past a secret. There was pros and cons to it.

"I hope that wherever Anna is she's happy."

Oh how he wished. Right now, Anna was worrying about getting her memories back and even more importantly, Jack. "Maria?" The young girl faced him. "I need you to go upstairs and you know that old locked room?" She nodded. For as long as she could remember one of the castle rooms had always remained locked and no matter how much she wanted to see inside, no one could ever find the key.

"You mean the one with no key?"

"Yeah. I know where the key is. It's in the royal study, hidden under the desk." Elsa did hope one day to let her sister be known again and until that would happen, she had hidden the key carefully in hopes someone would find it. Anna wouldn't be kept a secret forever.

"Are you telling me that all this time the key had been in the study?!"

"It's not in the easiest place to find. Elsa used ice magic to cover it up. So when you're in there look for anything that seems icy."

Maria nodded. This was her mission and she was willing to help out her dear friend. "But why do you tell me this now?" She asked curiously.

"Because now it's time." Before Maria could ask anymore, Olaf disintegrated and left her alone.

"Alright Maria. We're going to do what Olaf wants and find out about this frozen princess." She pounded her fist with a determined expression.


	11. Keep fighting

* * *

It had been three hours and not a single word was heard from Jack. For the past few hours he had been out and the dark sand was beginning to slowly spread again. He had winced in pain several times, but that was all they got from him.

Anna had tried to do the same magic she done before, but this time it wasn't working and she ended up accidentally giving him burns. He was going to have a fit when he wakes up. Providing he would wake up.

How had she done it before? All she wanted to do was get to him and help him, now that she was trying again, she was having no success. If she could do it again than maybe this time she could get rid of the darkness completely.

The red haired girl took hold of his icy hands and her sky blue eyes stared down to his sealed eyelids. His skin against hers made her cool to the point her temperature felt natural and not feel like she had a fever. The heat didn't bother her. She could jump into a volcano and not mind. If Jack even came near a volcano he'd fall weak. He wouldn't die, but he surely would get sick. Same thing would happen to her if she went to extreme colds. Her body could only take in so much, before she couldn't even be able to melt the snow.

The two of them had always made sure to stay away if either of them went over the top with their powers, but then the other would be able to cool them down or warm them up. They balanced each other out.

"Frostbite still out of it?" A familiar Australian accent said.

Anna turned to see Bunny hopping in, she still kept her grasp on his hand and simply nodded at Bunny. "He'll be okay, right?" She chocked.

"If I know Jack. Then I know he'll make it through." Bunny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was a change then when he would end up touching Frost. He did prefer the heat.

"I wish I could help him out. I can't sit here and watch Pitch take over him." Her tears were forcing themselves out now. Bunny noticed and then brought her to face him.

"Oi, Sunshine, you managed to do more than what we could. Look." He pointed to the black sand crawling on Jack. "Before it was spreading like a dingo on his dinner's trail and almost had him. But then, somehow you managed to reverse it and slow it down. You gave us time to save him."

She forced a smile onto her face for him. But it wasn't enough to simply slow it down. He was still being affected by it.

Keep on fighting, Jack.

Darkness. It was all that had seemed to surround him. At first, it was painful and it was literally stabbing into his skin. Screams belonging to people he knew, but couldn't recall who they belonged to, were screaming loudly in pain into his ear and even when he tried to cover his ears, their screams just got louder.

Then, through all the pain and noise, a soothing voice was calling out to him. They sounded as if they were worried, but despite that, it was comforting.

"No! If he's hurt I want to help!" She yelled.

Just when the pain was reaching the point when he could no longer bear it, a warm hand grabbed his and soon light brightened the darkness down and eased the pain.

That was not expected. The girl had managed to temporarily stop his magic. If she could cause that much damage to his plan than she'd have to be removed from the picture. And what better way to do it than have his future little puppet get rid of her.

Soon Jack would have no control of what he could do and he would obey the Nightmare King's every order. His first order would be to kill the girl he had loved for so long and as further torture to the boy, he would temporarily break him free from his trance at the very second he would finish her completely. The look the winter child would have once he realized what he done would be priceless and great amusement for Pitch.

But first, he would have to get the process back on track. Jack was currently in a deep sleep, making him an easy target as he could easily slip into his dreams.

The darkness was still trying to grab onto him. Jack was running away from it and staying in the small bit of light he had. He realized that the voice had belonged to Anna and she had somehow chase the darkness away. As if she was some sort of light. It wasn't enough to get rid of them completely though.

Dark sand was still lurking in the corners of his subconscious. Pitch still had a hold of him and he was still working the darkness on him.

"Jack?" A girl's voice echoed. "Come on Jack!" He was running now and chasing a familiar girl with strawberry blonde hair. She finally turned around and Jack was staring at Anna's smiling face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm trying to help you." She replied. "Fight that." Anna pointed behind him. Her stare was expressionless and when Jack turned around he saw a wave of nightmare sand heading their way. His expression quickly widened and he was ready to attack it. But he didn't have his staff. He was defenseless without it. Anna didn't seem to do anything and keep a blank expression. How was she just staying calm?

"Anna! We have to go!" He said alarmed.

"They can't get to us." She told him. "Darkness can't touch the light."

The sand approached and instead of engulfing them in nightmares, it went around them and continued in its direction. What was that?

Jack faced Anna again. "You're not real, are you?"

"Nope. I'm just part of your subconscious. But that doesn't mean I'm not helping you fight in reality."

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm with you now. You're asleep and I'm sitting next to your bed. Holding your hand and begging you to fight it. To fight Pitch."

"How?" He wanted her to give him an answer. This Anna was a lot wiser than the real Anna, no offense to her, but if he had asked the real Anna, she most likely didn't have an answer.

"Just..." She paused. "Start by waking up." The subconscious Anna said.

"What?" He blinked at her confused and once he opened his eyes again, he was almost blinded by the infirmary light.

All of a sudden he was hurting. Any motion he made would send needles throughout his body, piercing through his skin. Jack blinked several times to clear his vision and get use to the light. He slowly turned his head to his side and like his subconscious Anna said, the real Anna was sitting beside his bed and holding onto his hand. She was asleep, however. Her face looking so peaceful, but had a hint of worry in them. She was worried because of him. Jack frowned at that. He didn't want pity. It was his selflessness talking. He always saw himself as Anna's protector. Yes, he knew very well she could take care of herself, but apart of him didn't want her to worry about him.

Jack sighed. At least he wasn't in that hellish nightmare anymore. He slowly removed his hand from Anna's grasp. She had a tight grip, even if she was asleep. For a moment his hand was warm, but just like that, it was cold again in an instant. He gently stroked her red and gold hair. The strands of gold shining in the light. Most of her hair was strawberry blonde, but bits of it had been made gold. Jack guessed that was curtesy of MiM.

She felt someone's cool fingertips brushing on her hair. Anna slowly opened her eyes and someone was definitely touching her hair. She jerked her head up and almost lit up to see Jack was finally awake. But the state he was in brought back her worry.

"Hey." He gave her a sly smile. His voice sounded hoarse and raspy.

Anna took her gaze away from him. That smile, he just gave her, seemed forced, but she had to stay strong and let him be happy. He needed it. "Hey." She finally looked back at him and gave him a small smile in return. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "And don't say you're fine." She interjected. "Because you're clearly not." She didn't want him to put on a brave face for her. She could see through him if he was lying.

Jack slouched lower onto his bed. "Honestly...I feel like someone just whacked me everywhere and then threw a knife in my head and decided to just leave it there." It probably wasn't that bad, but people were known for over exaggerating when they were in pain. Including him, apparently.

"Sounds painful." Anna said and let out a small and faint giggle. Why was she laughing? This was no laughing matter, but something about the way he said it made her want to laugh.

Jack made the widest smile he could in his state, it seemed small, but it showed he was happy. Happy that he could get Anna to laugh. She clearly needed to let out a laugh. "How long was I out?" He asked casually. He didn't want to sound serious. The word wasn't even in his vocabulary.

His question seemed to put Anna into deep thought. He saw her count on her fingers and stare blankly around the room as she tried figuring out exactly how long he was unconscious.

"Half a day, I guess." She finally said. She sounded unsure, but seeing how it was almost late in the day, it would be safe to assume he was out for that long.

"I don't think I've ever slept that long." He exclaimed.

"I don't recall ever seeing you sleep, period." Anna stated. Between them, she was always the first to fall asleep and the last to wake up. They sometimes fell asleep in a tree, under the stars and sometimes on one of North's couches when he invited the two over.

Jack gave a dry laugh. "Not my fault you're a heavy sleeper." He teased.

Anna frowned at him. "I am not a heavy sleeper." She whined.

Anna was cute when she did that. Jack had always found it adorable when she was mad. To him, she didn't seem threatening. That is, until she sets the room on fire and then we'd have a problem.

"You're cute when you do that." He admitted teasingly.

Anna blinked. She wasn't expecting he'd ever say something like that to her. Still, not seeming affected by his words, although it did have an impact on her, she gave him a straight face. "If you find that cute, just wait till I get adorable." She threatened in a playful manner.

The winter spirit laughed and shook his head. "I'll be ready with a blizzard."

Finally, Anna let out a real laugh. It felt good to finally be laughing after worrying for so long now. Of course he'd cool her down if her anger went over the top. Just like she'd be there to warm him up if he made an unexpected blizzard caused by his enraging emotions.

For a moment they were simply laughing and let it die down. Once they stopped, both found their eyes to be locked onto each other. Ice blue, meeting sky blue. Anna took Jack's hand again and instantly it warmed up, whereas Anna's cooled down. Like both hands had become normal body temperatures.

The girl gave the boy a smile and smiled even wilder when he retuned her one. Anna was seeing the Jack she knew. If it weren't for the black web entangling him, you wouldn't be able to tell he was in any sort of pain.

"Isn't that sweet." A voice that sent shivers down their spines said. Both tore away from their locked gaze and scolded at the man who appeared before them.


	12. He's Gone

Jack was in no state to defend himself. He was bed ridden and...sick, if that's what you would call it.

Without thinking, Anna stood in between Jack and Pitch. She was not going to let him touch Jack or make him worse than he already was.

"Anna?" Jack's voice was a whisper, but his concern for her was detected. She bit the corner of her lip. She didn't know how to fight Pitch and last time she saw him, they barely fought.

"How oblivious are you?" Pitch questioned amused. "But I suppose that's what you expect from children." He gestured to both of them. "Blind to reality, living in your own little world, caring about no one but yourselves." He went on.

"You should leave before the rest of the guardians arrive!" Anna said finally finding her voice.

Pitch only chuckled. "I'm not afraid of the guardians and by the time they get here, they'll be too late." He said coldly.

Anna looked at him suspiciously and confused. What was he on about? Whatever he was on about, she wasn't going to let him win. Without hesitation, Anna blasted a sunbeam at him. Mostly she used it to light up the room or warm it up, never really as a mean of attack. Seeing as it could hurt if directed, something she learned when she accidentally hit a wall and left a burn mark once. It should be enough to draw Pitch away.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Anna shouted threateningly.

Surprised, Pitch quickly jumped out of the way before she could hit him. However, part of her beam had caught his hand and for a moment the night black fabric turned green, before being engulfed by nightmare sand and turning it black once more.

She must be more powerful than I thought.

He wasn't here to fight. He was here to make sure he got the job done. Creating a small ball of nightmare sand, Pitch aimed it at what seemed to be Anna.

The girl quickly ducked and her hand soon began to glow a bright yellow. It almost looked like she was holding a small sun in her hand. "You missed." She gritted her teeth.

"Did I?" Pitch smirked.

"Aaarrgghhh!" Jack grunted.

Anna quickly turned around and realized that Pitch was aiming at Jack, not her. The black sand was spreading again and this time, much faster. She fell for his trick and gave way for him to get Jack. Anna mentally slapped herself several times at her stupidity.

"Jack! Fight it!" She cried and abandoned the small glow in her hand as she rushed over to him. "FIGHT IT!" She pleaded desperately as tears came pouring down her cheeks. The only sounds besides her pleas and sobs, were Jack's screams in pain as the darkness engulfed him and Pitch's maniacal laughter in the background.

He had succeeded.

Back in his head, the black sand tsunami was returning and this time surrounding him. Jack looked in every direction for a way out. He couldn't even find his subconscious' Anna.

Finding a small clearing, Jack ran for it. The nightmare sand only brushing against his shirt, as he skid past it.

Standing in the clearing was Anna with her back to him. He felt relieved to see her, even if she wasn't the real deal. She helped him out before and he knew she was a friend.

"Anna!" He called as he ran to her.

Jack laid a hand on her shoulder and immediately she turned around and yelled at him.

"FIGHT IT!" Was what she said. "FIGHT IT FIGHT IT!"

There were tears in her eyes. Sky blue eyes that were staring at him in desperation. Jack then realized this Anna, the one his mind created, was channelling the real Anna's emotions. Anna wanted him to fight. But how?

He didn't have his staff and he was sure no light like she was. Not knowing what to do, Jack pulled Anna into a hug and closed his eyes as the darkness came.

It was no use. Nothing was working. Anna desperately tried to stop the nightmare sand from spreading, but every time she tried, the sand only covered it up. Her tears were falling to his jumper and they were instantly frozen at contact.

A moment later, the sand had stopped. His jumper was black as night now and his skin was covered in webbed sand, making his body look cracked. He was unconscious and not moving. Anna moved closer to his face and let their foreheads touch. Her tears streaming from her eyes as she stared at his eyelids.

"Please." Her voice no more than a whisper. "Please come back." He was breathing, so he wasn't dead, but it was as if he was, because it felt like the Jack she knew was gone. Gone forever.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and Anna quickly pulled herself away and against the wall nearby. Instead of seeing the icy blue eyes she had grown to love, she saw familiar golden eyes. Pitch's eyes, but on Jack.

What had he done to him?

Anna stared at her friend. His look expressionless as he stared back at her. Like he didn't recognize her.

"Jack?" She moved a bit closer. This resulted in an instant reaction from him and he darted out of the bed and retrieved his staff, pointing it straight at her.

She breathed in and out heavily. Was he really going to attack her? She then turned angrily to Pitch.

"What did you do to him!?" She asked, her nose scrunching as she flared.

Pitch chuckled and stepped towards Jack, who didn't flinch. Heck, he didn't even mind that Pitch was so close.

"Lovely isn't it?" He started. "I know have him under my control and he can't do anything about it." He laid a shoulder on Jack.

"You what?" She questioned in disbelief. "How dare you!"

"Ah uh ah." Pitch waved a finger at her. "Your temper dear."

"I don't care if I set this place on fire!" She said. "You went over the line!" Anna was ready to kill him for this. He deprived Jack of his own free will. He deserved to die...no he deserved to suffer. She was ready to blast him, when a blast of ice suddenly came at her hand. Because she was fuming, it melted, but the little ball of light disappeared too.

"I won't let you hurt my master." It was Jack's voice, but it sounded much darker and there was no hint of care in them.

"Jack, it's me." She gestured to herself. "Anna. Your best friend. You have to fight it. Fight Pitch." She begged.

It seemed to have an effect on him, as he placed his hand on his head and shook it. When he looked up, his eyes flashed their normal blue for a second before going back to gold.

If she could, Anna would've smiled. He was fighting inside. Fighting to gain control. But she kept her serious tone.

"Nice try, 'princess'." Pitch said. "I thought you would've made a good ally, but you're just too bright. Darkness can't bring fear when light is present. Which is why you have to go." Anna's eyes widened at his statement. "Frost." The winter boy turned to face his 'master'. "I believe it's time for you to turn off the light." Pitch's dark smile was directed to Anna.

No! He wasn't thinking Jack would be the one to put her out? That would kill him. Oh he was really crossing the line now. Anna stepped back as Jack came closer.

"Please stop." She begged. "You don't want to do this. It's me, Anna. I've always been there for you. Snap out of it!"

None of her words were getting to him. He blasted at her, but she dodge them. All of them were near misses, she didn't have a lot of room in the infirmary.

"Do you really think I ever cared about you?" He finally spoke. "You're the embodiment of summer. I hate the heat, therefore I hate you."

That wasn't him speaking, it was the nightmare sand. Yet, his words were stabbing mental daggers into her heart.

"This isn't you."

"This is who I am now." Jack told her and readied a deadly blast of ice. A blast he knew would kill her in an instant. "I'm finally able to reach my full potential."

Anna shut her eyes tightly and readied for the impact. So this was it? Her best friend was going to end her. She heard the ice forming and crackling. It was coming. Another sound then came, a sound of something spinning through the air. The ice blasted, yet, she was unharmed. Anna opened her eyes and to he surprise, the rest of the Guardians were here. Relief washed over her, but could they really hurt one of their own?

What was she thinking?! Of course they wouldn't. Jack was family to them. Still, in order to protect others, they might just have to.

"Pitch! You dirty rat bag! What have you done to him?!"

"Just thought I'd make sure cold and darkness take over." He then grabbed Jack and disappeared into the shadows. He couldn't take on the guardians now and Jack was able to temporarily break free of his control because of Anna. With all of them present, he may have lost his current ally. They could fight them again soon.

First things first. If he could get Anna away from the guardians then they could destroy the one thing that could stop his plans. Somehow she was able to chase the darkness away. Her powers could clearly do more than simply burn you.

"NO!" Anna ran to where Pitch and Jack were once. They disappeared right into the wall and she banged her fist against it. "No! No! No!" She cried. If he stayed longer, maybe she had a chance to fix him and bring the real Jack back. Her Jack.

Before she had gotten through to him. Jack wasn't completely gone. He was fighting inside. Fighting to gain control.

Anna cried against the wall. They had to find him before it was too late. Before they could lose him forever. She slid down to the floor and felt a hand on her shoulder. The red head looked up and saw a concerned looking Sandy. He wiped her tears away and created a question mark symbol above his head.

Anna sniffed and wiped her nose with her hand. "He's gone."

Everything Jack represented, innocence, fun, it was all gone. But she was determined to bring him back. Set things right and undo her mistake. It was because of her Pitch had gotten to him and now she was going to do whatever it took to fix the problem.


	13. Keeping calm

"You may want to calm down, Sunshine." Bunny said, as the room temperature began to increase. If Frost were here, he could've done that cooling thing he did with her earlier. Then again. If he was here, she wouldn't be turning the room into a sauna. Bunny didn't mind the heat, but there was only so much of it he could tolerate.

"I'm sorry." Anna breathed and the temperature went down a bit. She had every right to be angry. Pitch was manipulating her best friend and had him try to kill her. It was unspeakable. But unlike a two year old having a tantrum, she could melt down the North Pole. "I just don't understand why Pitch would make him do that? Make Jack want to hurt me? I know Jack. He would never hurt anyone and Pitch is turning him into something he's not."

"I know. Pitch has really done it this time." Bunny agreed and dared to move closer to her. He instantly felt the difference in temperature. Still, it was at a tolerable rate. "But, we'll get him back. I promise. Heck, I'd even take one of his chaotic blizzards over this." He joked, hoping it might lighten the mood. Surprisingly it did, as Anna gave him a light giggle.

"He does like to get carried away when it comes to blizzards." She smiled, but then frowned. How could she be laughing? Her best friend was in trouble and she was here laughing like nothing was wrong. Everything was wrong. She shouldn't be laughing.

"Cheer up you sad sack." Bunny lifted her chin so her face was to his. He was going to need an ice pack after this. Her chin was burning his finger. He'd have to make it quick. "Everything will be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. He wasn't sure if it was, but he had to give her hope, give all of them hope. It was his centre after all. He was the Guardian of Hope.

"Wooh!" A loud Russian accent exclaimed. "It's like oven in here." North tugged at the collar of his shirt and blew in and out. Not too long ago, it was a nice kind of warm and then entering the room, he felt he jumped into a volcano. North then looked around and sniffed. "Something is burning?"

Bunny had forgotten he still had his finger on Anna's chin and it was starting to simmer. "Aahh!" He removed his hand and began hopping around like crazy as he blew frantically on his finger. "Don't stand there you gumbies, get some ice!" He ordered.

Despite feeling negative before, Anna couldn't help but laugh. His reaction was hilarious and even though it was her fault he was in pain, it was funny to watch. Even North found it amusing.

"Is okay, Bunny. We'll get it fixed." North chuckled.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who nearly got their finger turned into a sausage!" He complained.

As Anna felt better, the room temperature dropped as well, back down to slightly above average.

In the darkness that was Pitch's lair, Jack sat on a stoned wall and examined a little golden box. It was like the one he had before. The only difference was that instead of a face resembling his printed on the edge, it was a familiar red headed girl.

Anna.

As he moved it around, he could hear the teeth inside moving. Pitch seemed to have left the thing lying around. Out in the open where anyone could easily find it. Was that carelessness on his part? This box was what they were looking for and even though his lair was difficult to find, it was still able to be found and the guardians could easily take it and run.

Jack looked at the smiling girl's face and frowned at it. He tightened his grip and then swung his arm, throwing it into the darkness ahead.

"What are you doing?!" Jack shouted. Did he really just throw Anna's memory box away? They spent ages looking for it and he finally had it in his hands. Now it was somewhere lost in the darkness.

Currently he was in a dark room, with one window that overlooked the outside world. He was like a prisoner in his own mind. The only light came from Anna. She was glowing and she stopped the darkness from completely consuming him. Earlier on, during his fight with Anna, the thought sickened him that he had tried to kill her, she was glowing brighter. She even manage to get him back for a second. Now that they were alone, her glow was dimmer. It was like the closer the real Anna was, the stronger this Anna was.

"It's not you doing it." She assured and placed a hand on him.

"Can't you help me?" He pleaded.

"I can't." She shook her head. "I'm not strong enough. And it's not me helping you. It's Anna. The real Anna." She informed. "I'm simply a figment of your mind."

"But I can't take it anymore. Pitch already made me say I hated her and had me try to kill her. I can't live with myself if I hurt you or worse."

"You're strong enough to keep the darkness from consuming you completely. You may not have control of your body, but your mind still belongs to you and if you can break from the darkness than maybe you can get control."

"What about Anna? She was able to stop it."

"Darkness can't survive in light. It chased it away. Think about it. Spirit of Summer, able to make fire, hello? It's an automatic source of light." Anna said, like it was that obvious.

Anna had always been a kind of light. Even in a mental sense. Her easy going personality had always been enough to cheer him up on his gloomiest days.

"Aww does Fwosty have fwonie?" She pouted mockingly as she sat beside the winter spirit.

"Anna, this isn't the time." He said not looking at her and keeping his head down.

The year was 1912 and he just made a huge mistake. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her or anyone for that matter.

Anna frowned at him when he didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. "Jack? Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

The winter spirit sighed. "A lot of people just died because of me." He choked.

Her sky blue eyes examined him. If she looked closely, she could see tears falling from his eyes that were currently hidden underneath his bangs.

"What happened?" She asked.

He debated whether or not he should tell her. But news like this would come around quickly and it was probably better that she heard his side of the story instead of others. She was currently his only friend and he couldn't afford to lose her.

After a moment of silence, he finally broke it and began to explain.

"I was only testing out to see if I could make larger icebergs. I didn't know there was going to be a boat coming."

The more he got into detail, the more Anna could see it was killing him inside by recalling it. She just had to ask. But at least this way she could give him a helping hand.

"And now thousands of people are dead because I was stupid and careless."

Anna pushed his bangs from his face and pulled his head up with both her hands. She saw how puffy his eyes were from crying. "It was an accident." She told him. "They happen all the time. I even do them. People have died because of me and I admit I feel guilty about it and hate myself, but that's life. Some people have it shorter than others."

"But..."

Anna stopped him. "Don't let this moment define who you are. I know you. You're Jack Frost. You're fun, funny, sweet, mischievous, playful." She smiled and she swore she caught a faint smile from him. "Everyone screws up, it's normal. Even immortals can't be excused from that logic. I bet Santa once slipped up and switched a nice list kid for a naught list kid." Anna giggled.

Her speech made him feel a whole lot better. It still ached inside that many people were lost and would have grieving families, but in years to come, everyone would've moved on and being someone who lived forever, he would have to let it go. No matter what, Anna was always able to cheer him up.

"Thanks, Anna." He smiled at her.

"Anytime." She lightly punched him in the arm.

Seeing Jack throw away her memories like that brought a smile to Pitch's face. The boy couldn't stand even an image of her now. Soon he'd face her again and this time nothing would stop him from ending her.

Last time, she got lucky when the guardians intervened and even with her constant begging to bring Jack back was an issue. Next time, next time it wasn't going to be easy. He was going to make sure they show her no mercy as they watch the light leave her eyes and bring her into a world of permanent darkness.

He then created more black sand and it became the shape of a mare. Pitch sent it to the surface, where it multiplied and headed towards the towns nearby, corrupting children's dreams and giving them nightmares.

A blue coloured ice pack was currently resting on Bunny's index. It felt refreshing as it made his finger numb. For once he was enjoying the cold.

"Sorry." Anna gritted her teeth. Good thing she was calm now. She was still worried about Jack, but after almost setting Bunny on fire, she was keeping her emotions in tact. She didn't want another episode of burning something or someone. Even though it was hilarious when Bunny pranced around the room. Jack would've loved to have seen that. He'd never let the Kangaroo live it down.

"It's okay, mate. It was partly my fault." He chuckled. "I thought I could handle it."

"At least I didn't burn your fur off." She giggled.

"That is a plus." He nodded.

"Well...I'll leave you to cool down." Anna said and got up, leaving the room.

There had to be some way to locate Jack. Anna found herself in the globe room and she began to stare at the globe. The lights were flickering violently and some didn't turn back on.

The nightmares were coming. Pitch was beginning to take over.

"North! Bunny! Tooth! Sandy!" She called desperately.

As if losing Jack was bad enough. Now they had the children to worry about. They thought they would have time to bring Jack back before they started losing believers. They were wrong. Now they were up against the clock. Their timer being how much longer a child could hold on and believe.


	14. i need you to save me

other guardians heard her calls and entered the globe room. They saw that the lights were going out. Luckily, only a few went out and it wouldn't take away that much power from them.

Anna, however, had other things on her mind. Although children were important and she didn't want to see them get hurt, she was still worried about Jack. She had lost him so easily, but he wasn't completely out of her reach yet. Somehow she had gotten hold of him for a moment and was desperately clinging on to regain control. She had to somehow magnify her efforts and get her best friend back. She could worry about finding out who she was later. Her number one priority for the moment was to find Jack and bring him back. Back to his normal, fun loving self.

"Can you pinpoint Pitch's location?" Tooth asked hurriedly. The fairy was too worried about Jack. They all were. They knew children were their number one priority, but Jack was also considered a child. He had barely reached adulthood when he died and forever remained in the merge of child and man. He was their baby and if your baby was sick you'd do anything to make them well again. If Pitch was causing fear, then Jack couldn't be far behind. To Pitch, Jack was like a new toy and whenever someone got a new play thing, they'd want to test it out as soon as possible.

"I'm going after him." Anna slammed her fist into her hand.

The other guardians turned to her and blinked.

"Look, Sunshine." Bunny placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all want to help him as much as you do, but we can't just barge in without a plan."

"He's my best friend. I can't let him be corrupted." She said to them. "Plan or no plan, I'm going to save him no matter what it takes." Her voice showing her determination. Before any of them could stop her, Anna flew out in search of him. It probably would've been smarter to wait for them to pinpoint the location. Oh well, she'd follow her instinct and the trail of fear. Surely it would lead her to Jack or to Pitch most likely and she could get the information she needed to find Jack.

"Why do we have to work with kids?" Bunny complained as he watched the red head fly out.

"Now now Bunny." Tooth said soothingly. "Like all children they refuse to listen. And let her go for now. We have bigger problems to worry about." She turned to the globe and a look of worry completely washed over her face.

"But if she's to be a guardian..."

"If she's to be a guardian, we must let her figure it out on her own." North spoke over Bunny. He didn't like the idea of Anna flying off like that, but finding your centre was a task you had to do on your own. He was worried about her, but she was clearly capable of defending herself from Pitch. Something inside her had almost destroyed the nightmare sand on Jack and if she could tap into that power again and reach its full potential, she could maybe have enough power to not only save Jack, but destroy Pitch as well.

She had no set destination where she was going. She was flying blind. Anna landed on a snow covered area. The cold reminded her of the friend she had lost. The friend she was determined to get back. The snow melted beneath her feet, causing her to sink ankle deep in the snow. At least it wasn't frozen water, otherwise she'd be swimming in the ice depths. She didn't hate water, but to unexpectedly plummet into it was not a pleasant feeling. Worse as it was icy cold.

"Olaf!? Please help!" She pleaded. She didn't think her dear little snowman would know what to do, but she needed someone she could talk to and Olaf was her closest friend besides Jack.

"What can a little snowman do?" A familiar voice questioned. Anna recognized it and it only brought tears to her eyes. It was that same voice that use to comfort her, now it only brought her pain. Pain that reminded her she had failed him.

"Jack?" She stood up and faced him with a longing expression. "This isn't you. Please fight it. Fight it for me, for the guardians, for the children. For you!" She begged. If Jack were to ever snap out...no scratch that...when he broke free he would be devastated and be full of regret if he done something horrible while under Pitch's influence.

He didn't seem to take in anything she said. "I'd rather embrace it." He said coldly. (Pun not intended) "It's more fun to bring fear and I don't have to worry about all the rules to be a guardian."

"You don't mean that. You're saying what Pitch wants you to say. So snap out of it, Frosty!" She pointed her finger at him. If she had to go all feisty pants on him, she will. Anything to bring him back to his senses.

"Make me...Sunflower." He challenged and struck an ice beam at her.

Anna quickly dodged and looked up at him. "This isn't you, Jack. Just let me in and we can break Pitch's hold on you." That earned another blast of ice in her direction. Anna melted it with her own sun beam.

Jack refused to listen to her words and wanted to get the job done so he could leave as soon as he can. A large round object moved around in his pocket as he jumped around trying to hit the summer spirit. All his attempts were failing and all he got were near misses or they were melted with her powers. Powers that were the opposite to his.

It was only for a moment. But he managed to gain control and retrieve Anna's memories. If he could get them to Anna, then she could find out who she was and embrace her destiny. Jack quickly shoved the box in his pocket and was immediately sent back to the confides of his mind.

"You got them?" Anna asked.

"Yes. Now lets hope we can find a way to get them back to therealAnna." He said.

The battle was a mix of hot and cold. Blasts of ice ran into beams of sunlight. Anna wasn't trying to attack Jack and was mainly using her powers as a defense mechanism. It was still Jack and the real him was in there somewhere. Seeing this was getting nowhere, Anna looked at Jack sadly and blasted at him. It him right in the stomach and it sent him flying back. Anna breathed in and out heavily and finally realized what she had done.

"JACK!" She shouted and ran over to his unconscious body. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried frantically. She didn't mean to attack him, but he hadn't given her much option. If she didn't strike out he would've worn her out and finished the job.

Olaf had arrived at that moment and quickly waddled over to Anna.

"He's fine." Olaf placed a hand on her shoulder and then pointed with his other hand to show he was still breathing.

"You don't get it." Anna shook her head. "I could've killed him. How can I be a guardian if...if I can't even control my powers?"

"You were only protecting him from doing something he'd regret." Olaf told her. "You're not capable of hurting anyone." The snowman then turned to look at Jack and saw something glinting in his pocket. Curious, Olaf took it out and recognized the memory box. "Anna?"

The summer spirit had held herself together and let her tears come flowing down. Olaf was trying to make her better, but she was mad at herself for going so far as to hit him with such force. When she heard Olaf's voice, Anna slowly looked up and her eyes widened to see her memory box. A mosaic pattern decorated the top and on the side was her own familiar face smiling back at her. What did she have to be so happy about? There was nothing to smile about.

"Anna!" A faint voice called from the box. It was so familiar and comforting. Anna recognized it, but couldn't bring herself to know who it was that the voice belonged to.

"I think it's time you see Elsa again." Anna blinked confused at Olaf. Elsa?

The wind began to blow gently and flakes of snow were brushing against them. They seemed to ignore it. Nothing wrong with a little wind and snow.

"What do you mean?"

It did hurt that Elsa's name was unfamiliar to her, Anna never seemed to be the kind to forget her sister. She did die for her. But he supposed that's why she couldn't remember. Anna had to leave everything in her previous life behind in order to have this one.

"You'll see." He said with a faint smile.

The wind was growing stronger now and felt as if it was attacking them. Jack was waking up and from the looks of it, he was ready to fight.

"I never thought you had it in you." He faced Anna.

She quickly got up and pulled Olaf away.

"I think it's time we finish this." He said darkly and charged his staff. He then unleashed his power, knowing this would finish her.

"NO!" Olaf yelled and stood in front of Anna. His job was to keep Anna safe and he would do so. He also had to keep Jack safe and stop him from killing the person he loved. He knew. For a long time now, he knew they had feelings for each other. The two were oblivious to the idea, but the snowman wasn't.

"OLAF!" Anna called and shielded herself from the blizzard like blast. Her vision was blurring and before she knew it, for the first time in forever, her world had gone completely pitch black.


	15. i see the light

"Olaf?"

The fog cleared and the snowman that stood protectively in front of Anna was nowhere to be found and neither was she. All there was a huge heap of snow.

"Ann..."

His control was gone and Jack was pulled back into darkness. No! He couldn't have killed her?

He just killed his best friend. He couldn't have stopped himself fast enough. Now he was left as Pitch's puppet. With Anna gone he had nothing left to live for. Jack fell to the ground or whatever he was standing on and buried his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry...I wasn't...strong enough to stop myself." He cried.

"You really are pathetic." He heard his voice say, but he was not speaking. The winter spirit looked up and saw the dark spirit. Jack angrily got up and punched him in the face, tackling him down and giving many violent blows.

"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" He gritted his teeth angrily as tears poured from his face.

"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND I..."

"What?! Loved her?" The dark Jack said. Seeing he had caught Frost of guard he pushed him to the side and held him down with his staff.

"Please." He rolled his eyes. "Why do you think Pitch had 'you' kill her? Everyone knew about it. You two were the only ones who were oblivious to it and now it's too late to tell her how you feel." He sneered.

"SHUT UP!" Jack shouted.

"Now that your reason to stay is gone, I don't see why you should hang around."

The dark Jack lifted his staff and was ready to strike. Jack closed his eyes and readied for the blow. The last part of him that clung on to regain control was about to be completely diminished. No more Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. It'll be Jack Frost, bringer of Cold and Fear.

He then felt a warm touch on his hand and when he opened his eyes he saw Anna. Or at least the subconscious Anna he had created. She was smiling at him and seemed to be glowing.

"The fight's not over yet." She said, not removing her smile from her face and she pulled him up and led him deeper into the darkness, her glow acting like a light.

* * *

She took a greedy breath of air as she popped out of the snow. Anna looked around and saw no one.

Had Olaf really just sacrificed himself for her? She couldn't have lost him too? Not another friend?

Pitch was going to pay for this. Anna let tears stream down her face but held a determined look. She saw her memory box glinting beside her, buried in the snow and she quickly brushed the snow off it. The answers were in here and the sooner she found out who she was, the sooner she could help defeat Pitch and hopefully bring Jack back.

Anna looked up to the sky. The moon could be faintly seen through the clouds. It was now or never. She flew into the air and made her way back to the Pole.

Anna flew in through the hole in the ceiling and landed in front of the guardians.

"I got it!" She held out her memory box.

Tooth was the first to come up and zoomed over to her. It was still in one piece. "How'd you?"

"Jack." She simply replied.

"You found him?" North asked wide eyed.

"Not exactly." Anna shook her head. "He seemed to have found me."

Seeing as she came back alone and that her expression showed no sign of excitement, they knew she hadn't manage to bring him back and that Jack was still under Pitch's control.

"I think it's time we find out who you were." Tooth said seriously. She held the box in Anna's hand and then let go. She gave a smile at Anna and soon Anna was looking at the memory box, which quickly disappeared and opened to a seemingly familiar room.

* * *

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" A voice echoed. It was hers, but much younger. The memory was of two young girls who snuck out of their beds and began to play in the snow. The older girl had ice magic, almost similar to Jack's, but not entirely.

"One day, she just shut me out and I never knew why?" Anna watched as her sister locked the door on her and then felt completely alone.

Then she saw her young self knocking on her sister's door.

"Elsa do you want to build a snowman?" Young anna said,

"Go away anna." Her sister said.

"Okay bye." Her young self said

Now she was looking at a party and again, her sister was walking away.

"Wh-why do you shut me out?! Wh-why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" She shouted.

"I said enough!" The platinum blonde haired girl said and suddenly spikes of ice came out from her.

Soon, she was in a beautifully constructed ice palace and a storm was brewing inside.

"Everything will be all right!" She said and was suddenly hit in the heart by her sister's magic.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

Now, she was outside and Anna could feel herself freezing. She then saw her sister on the ground sobbing and a man was ready to strike her with his sword.

"Elsa?" She whispered and Anna quickly ran to her and stood between Elsa and the sword.

"NOOO!" and suddenly everything was dark.

Warmth hit her skin and the ice began to melt around her. Anna was now Anna Dawn. She gasped and was suddenly back in North's workshop.

* * *

The guardians were looking at her anxiously. She had tears in her eyes. Tears of joy.

"I had a sister! And I saved her!" She said happily.

Baby Tooth, who had been nearby had a massive case of déjà vu.

Anna then stopped and looked up to the moon through the gap in the ceiling. "That's why you chose me." Her sacrificing herself to save Elsa had been rewarded. "I'm a guardian." She happily announced. She still needed to find a centre, but she could figure it out later.

"I know what I have to do." Anna turned to the other guardians. "Meet me later in Arendelle." She ordered and once again took off.

One thing she recalled was she was once of royalty. And she knew exactly where to find more answers. It all made sense. Why she always been close to Maria and her family through the years. It was practically hers. So the castle had to have something on who she was and could maybe help her find her centre.

She was this much closer to stopping Pitch and saving Jack.


	16. Key to Her past

**author** **note: guest if you don't like this then don't read it, also there going to be a Sequel with the plot of frozen 2 but with a few changes, if you ask a question yes it going to be a time travel story. i will have a few spoilers anna will also hear the voice too, Agnarr and Iduna survived.**

* * *

It was quiet in the old palace. Silently and carefully, Maria tiptoed down the halls, torch in hand, and headed to the study. No one really bothered with the room and kept it as it was.

Many rooms were like that. Mostly for historical purposes or something. She was still too young to understand completely.

Maria opened the study door and looked for anything out of the ordinary. That was hard to do as the room looked the same as it always had been and nothing had ever been changed. If it wasn't for the maids cleaning this place, it would've had a lot of dust collected.

"What did Olaf say?" She asked herself, recalling their last conversation.

"Magic concealed it." Maria searched the room or something that looked like what she was looking for or even a clue. Olaf had also said it was hidden in the desk. The young girl tiptoed to the large desk. She ran her hand across the table, the wood was smooth.

Ice?

She opened the drawers and rummaged through what was inside. Nothing. Under the desk. Nothing.

Maybe Olaf was just messing with her? Maria walked around over to the front of the desk and saw the design painted across the frame. Green streams swirled from both sides and stopped near the centre, where a blue flower rested. She traced her hand on the green line and then went to trace around the flower, but she immediately pulled her finger away.

It was cold. Like icy cold.

Wait a minute.

The blonde haired girl, examined the flower closely and she could see it was clearly ice. This was it. Maria looked closely and when she focused her vision she could see the key hidden inside the flower.

Now how was she suppose to get it out?

Anna flew to Arendelle as quickly as she could. They had all the answers. The sooner she'd figure out her centre, the sooner she could save Jack Frost...and the children. Not that they weren't important, but lately her number one priority had been Jack, plus not many kids were in much danger yet.

She finally arrived in Arendelle and headed straight for the old palace. To think this place had once been her home. All these years and the answers she was looking for had been right here. The thought of her being royalty once had never dawned on her and that for many years she had been locked away here.

Anna saw a light flashing about in one window and immediately she flew toward it. Inside, Anna caught sight of Maria as she was desperately tried to claw at something on the front of the table. The summer spirit tilted her head and watched curiously. What was she doing?

No matter how much she tried, the ice wouldn't even scratch. Her ancestor had some powerful magic. She was now shining her torch onto the spot. Maybe the heat from that would melt it. After a minute or two, her torch began flickering and soon died out. She couldn't run out of battery now. Numerously, Maria banged her torch against her hand, trying to kickstart it again.

"Come on. Come on. Come on... i'm going to tell grandmother elsa about this." She pleaded. She was too busy being occupied by her torch to even notice the room had suddenly gotten warmer as a certain summer spirit entered the room.

She was trying to melt something or heat something up. Anna had gathered. Who better to help than the spirit of summer herself?

She found that the window hadn't been lock. Odd. No matter, that wasn't important now. She walked over to where Maria was and saw the iced flower design. Elsa's doing. She began to wonder if Elsa knew she was still alive in a way. Anna placed her hand on the flower and immediately the ice began to melt away and ascended into small snowflakes in the air, disappearing into nothing. A hole in the shape of the flower now remained and Anna reached in and grabbed the key that once opened her room.

Maria watch in astonishment. The room became warmer and there was a faint glow forming the silhouette of a girl. Although blurred, the shape almost resembled the princess of light. It was almost too good to believe, but she couldn't deny what she was seeing and began to give in. She watched as the ice melted and became snow, disappearing like magic and then when she looked back down, a girl with red hair, with strands of gold, tied into two braids was staring at the key she had retrieved.

"You are real!" Maria squealed excitedly.

Anna quickly shot up and stared confused at the girl, grasping the key in her hand.

"W-wait what? C-can you see me?"


	17. Elsa Let's Her Go

She noticed Olaf's behavior. When he wasn't with her she'd catch him playing outside by himself. He would talk to himself and when asked, he said he was talking to a friend.

But Elsa saw no one there. Kristoff said maybe he sees things we don't and just shrugged it off. Still, it didn't make the queen any less suspicious.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Anna said eagerly as she flew above Arendelle.

"I'm right behind you." Jack said, flying behind her.

"Well fly faster." Anna said.

They only just met a few days ago, but he found her to be really ecstatic. She told him how she had another friend called Olaf and how exciting it would be if they met.

Even if they just became friends recently, he felt a little jealous of Olaf. All she ever told him about the guy was that he was a dear friend and how close they were. She probably liked Olaf more than him. But he did want to meet him too, he wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to make friends. Being invisible and all.

They landed in the summer streets of Arendelle, the heat making Jack slightly dizzy. Anna noticed this and brought about a cool summer breeze to help cool him off a bit.

"Thanks." He smiled. It did help a little and it was a nice summer day, almost reaching its end.

"You're welcome." Anna grinned. "Now lets go." She grabbed his hand and led him to the fjord.

Olaf was currently with Kristoff who was fixing up his sled. The buff man wiped his brow with his arm as sweat started coming to.

"Think you could spare some of that flurry, Olaf?" He asked jokingly.

Olaf only smiled sheepishly. They both knew that it didn't work like that.

"You'd think by marrying the snow queen, it'd be cooler."

"I think the hotter it is the better." Olaf commented happily. He was saying that because when it got a little bit hotter, it meant Anna was here or on her way. She said she was bringing a very special someone today and he was eager to find out who.

As she said, Anna had arrived and beside her was a boy with snow white hair and sported a brown cloak. Anna currently had her winter gown, but with the sleeves up.

"Wooh, this breeze sure feels nice." Kristoff said as the air got a bit cooler.

Both Olaf and Jack caught Anna giving a sideward glance at Kristoff as she felt she knew him from somewhere. But no matter how hard she tried, she just didn't recognize him.

"Well, I'm going to head back now." Kristoff announced. "You coming?" He turned to Olaf.

The snowman shook his head. "No. I have something to do." He replied.

Kristoff nodded and rode off in his sleigh, being pulled by Sven. The reindeer had noticed the two spirits drop by and was excited to see Anna, but kept calm as he was now fully aware that she was invisible and couldn't even remember them.

There had been times when he did spend time with her and Olaf. Mostly when he was free from his reigns and away from Kristoff.

"Bye Sven!" Anna waved happily, the reindeer responded with a grin and then faced forward.

Once out of sight, Anna turned to Olaf. "Olaf, I'd like you to meet the one and only, Jack Frost." She said ecstatically gesturing to the boy beside her.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He greeted, holding his hands out.

Jack looked at Anna confused, mentally asking if he had to hug him.

"I just go with it." She replied.

Jack smiled and nodded at the snowman. "Nice to meet you too." He said. So her friend was a snowman? A walking talking snowman. That was odd for the spirit of summer to have a friend who was...well...associated with winter.

"How exactly does this work?" He gestured to the snowman. His magic was incapable of such, and was curious.

"Olaf told me it was the Man on the Moon." Anna replied.

The answer seemed enough. By now she knew of other spirits and there were some magical beings out there, so she never really bothered asking. It was better. He didn't think he could tell her without bringing up Elsa and Manny made it clear she wasn't suppose to know yet.

Elsa stood by the front doors with bruni on hershoulders she was waited for Kristoff. He was now entering through the front gates. Gracefully, Elsa glided down the steps and greeted her husband. Gerda, a maid who had been loyal to her family, was currently looking after their newborn daughter, Annabeth. They chose that name in memory of her late sister. Elsa was relieved when she showed no sign of carrying her powers. She didn't know what she would do if their child carried the same magic that ahtohallan giveing her. So far the only good thing to come from it was Olaf. Speaking of which.

"Where's Olaf?" Elsa asked after escaping Kristoff's embrace.

"He said he needed to do something." Kristoff answered.

"What does he do?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Beats me. I don't really know what snowmen do." You'd think after four years, he'd finally understand him. That was not the case however. It all started around a year after Anna's death and summer had seemed to return to Arendelle. Kristoff recalled that the snowman claimed to have seen Anna, but when he gestured to where she was, he saw nothing. After that, he tend to disappear a lot. He didn't take Olaf as the secretive type as he was always open, but when it came to where he disappeared to so often, he was not as chatty and only gave them a simple reply, such as:

"I was out enjoying myself" or "I had something important to do" or anything among those lines.

Elsa, picked up her dress and headed out to the gates. She was currently in her casual white dress. A dress she wore a lot at the enchanted forest.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff asked wide eyed.

"I'm going to see what Olaf is up to." She answered.

"What about Annabeth?"

Elsa stopped and turned around to face him. "She's with Gerda. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I just want to see if he's okay."

The blonde man nodded and let her go. He then headed inside the palace to find Gerda and his daughter.

"No fair! I saw you melt that snowball before it hit you!" Jack complained as puddles formed near Anna. Puddles that were formally snowballs.

"You use your powers to your advantage and I'll use mine." She retorted, giggling.

Thanks to his flurry, he was immune to Anna's heat, that if she touched him, he would only feel the warm touch of her skin and not melt. Olaf was currently enjoying watching the two immortal teenagers bicker. He swore he saw a spark between them. Maybe Anna could find love again. Kristoff did, even if it was her sister, but it was something. He did find it ironic that Anna was with someone who controlled winter like her sister. Although, he noted that Jack's powers were slightly different from Elsa's

"Olaf?!" Jack called. "You're the referee, tell her she's cheating!" He pointed to Anna.

"I most certainly am not cheating!" Anna said in defense and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jack returned the gesture.

"You did freeze the ground below her." Olaf reminded him.

"Oh come on." Jack rolled his eyes. "It was one time and she melted it anyway."

She found Olaf by a garden in the palace. It was a rather private place. Elsa stayed behind a tree and observed the scene. There was a mix of puddles and snow in the ground.

Her eyes widened. She did not do that. Where had it come from did nokk did this? Figuring the only way to get her answer was to see what Olaf did next, she continued to watch.

"And the winner is: Anna!" Olaf announced.

What was he on about? But before she could think anything else, Olaf was somehow magically lifted into the air as if someone had carried him and was spinning him around.

"Okay, Anna. You might want to put the snowman down before you melt him." Jack told her as he watched her dance around with Olaf.

Anna then stopped when she heard him and carefully put Olaf back on the ground. "Sorry." She grinned sheepishly. "I tend to get carried away." She giggled.

Olaf didn't mind. He liked warm hugs. And as we cleared up, he was now immune to her heat.

"That's okay, Anna. Warm hugs are my favourite." Olaf hugged himself and chuckled.

He was talking to Anna as if she were there. Four years had Anna been dead. She was dead because of her. She let her powers get out of control and the result was that she lost her sister forever. To spend eternity trapped in ice. Elsa turned behind the tree, leaning against it, as tears fell down her face. Anna was gone. Although, there was something nagging at the back of her head saying Anna was not gone. Her heart leapt up and she wiped her tears.

"Jack? Are you purposely making it cold?" She heard a familiar voice.

Even though she hadn't heard it in a long time, she recognized it all too well.

Anna!

But it couldn't be. She was gone. It must've been in her head.

"What do you mean it's not you?!" Her voice sounding annoyed. "It's suppose to be summer and not snowing!"

That voice was real. It wasn't in her head, daring to look, Elsa peaked from her hiding spot and her eyes widened.

Shock, bewilderment, relief, happiness was all over her. There, standing beside Olaf was her deceased sister. But she wasn't dead or frozen. She looked well and alive. But something was different. Her white streak was gone and golden strands of hair mixed in with her strawberry blonde hair.

She wanted to come up to her and hug her, refusing to never let her sister out of her side, but something was stopping her. It was Anna she saw before her, yet at the same time it was someone else. A minute ago she could not see her and suddenly she was here.

Was she a ghost?

"Look, I swear it's not me." Jack assured. He didn't understand how it was snowing. He tried making it go away, but nothing. Was Mother Nature loosening up for once? He'd have to ask her later. No one else could make it snow besides the two of them. Well...as far as he knew.

"If it's not you? Then who is it?" Anna asked.

"How would I know?"

Olaf had a pretty good idea who it might be. Elsa. She must be close by and stressing out or something that was causing her emotions to go high.

"Maybe you being here for too long is making it winter?" Anna thought.

"So you saying I should leave?" Jack questioned.

"I think we need to go now anyway." Anna said. "Summer and winter don't come themselves everywhere else."

"Point taken." Jack nodded. "Guess I'll see you next time Olaf." He smirked at the snowman.

"And I promise I'll be back soon." Anna stated.

"Well...good bye." Olaf smiled. "I can't wait to see both of yous again." He did like Jack. The boy was fun and easy to trust. He waved up in the skies as Anna and Jack took off and remained where he was until they were no longer in sight.

On her return to the castle, Elsa headed straight for Anna's bedroom. She closed the door and sighed. The queen made her way to Anna's bed. Untouched for years, and she slid her hand gently across the covers.

For so many years she had ignored her, but in all her years of darkness, besides fearing for her sister's safety, hearing Anna's voice on the other side of the door brought hope, light. Made Elsa believe that one day they could be together again.

"Elsa?" A knock came on the door came. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Part of her wished it was happening and not in her head. That Anna was really knocking and she would open the door and embrace her younger sister in a hug and say:

"Of course I wanna build a snowman."

But she knew that could never happen anymore.

Yes, Anna was a spirit just like her She had just seen her sister with Olaf and she looked fine, if not, more radiant than ever. Still, something was different. She thought if she came up to Anna, the girl wouldn't recognize her. Elsa felt someone was whispering to her, saying that it wasn't a good idea. To let it go. To let Anna go.

It probably was for the best. She believed that one day her and Anna could be reunited again. Even if it was for a brief moment. Today just wasn't that day.

Giving Anna's room one last look, Elsa wiped her tears and nodded.

"I'll see you again, Anna." She smiled and closed the door, locking it and choosing to have the doors reopened when the time was right.

The time for Anna to come back.

* * *

**AN: And a real long chapter. And yeah, it's a flashback and elsa wearing her spirit dress. if you guest hates this story then don't read it!**


	18. That's My Centre!

Anna was taken aback. She didn't know how to respond. Maria was looking at her and in awe. No one had seen her for centuries. Okay, she had Jack and Olaf, or at least use to, and the Guardians, but actual real live people. Not that the others weren't real people, but...ahh...you get the point. It was totally strange.

"You're the Princess of Light!" Maria said excitedly.

"The what?" Anna blinked. She knew she had several titles, but this was one no one had ever given her. Either in this life or the last. Not that she remembered a lot of her human life, but the sound of it was unfamiliar.

"You know?" Maria said as if it were obvious. "The princess who made everything brighter wherever she went, saw the good in everyone and even sacrificed her life for the snow queen. That was you wasn't it."

Anna recalled what she saw in her memory box. The last thing she saw was her freezing and running to protect her sister from being killed as then was brought in darkness before Manny brought her back.

"Yeah..." In a sense she did sacrifice her life for the Snow Queen,but to her, she was sacrificing her life for her sister. Elsa was nothing more than her sister. Her best friend. She didn't see her as a queen like the rest of the kingdom, or as a monster like those who were afraid. Even when she couldn't remember her and saw her as a spirit, Anna had seen her differently from everyone else. She felt a connection to her and now she knew why. She was her sister.

"Light?" She repeated the word as if tasting it. The spirit went into deep thought. As a human she was left in the dark, but always found a way to make things brighter, as if turning on the light and then there was the nightmare sand with Jack. She had temporarily stopped it. Herlighthad chased the darkness away.

"That's it!" She grinned excitedly at the sudden realization. "Light is my centre!"

Maria blinked at the older girl's excitement. "What?" What did she mean light was her centre? What was a centre anyway? She knew what it meant, but she figured that the girl had another meaning for it at the moment. At least she was happy and that was good, right?

Anna came down and looked at Maria with wide eyes. "Thank you." She hugged her and then pulled back. Wow, that was something she'd need to get use to. "If I have to save Jack, I'm going to need to believe in myself and bring him back into the light."

"What happen to Jack?" She didn't bother asking more about him, but with the way she said his name, Maria knew he was someone special to her.

"Pitch got to him and I think I'm the only one who can save him." Anna said determinedly.

The room suddenly became cold and the windows burst opened as the wind came in un-welcomed. Anna stood protectively in front of Maria and glared at the figure entering through the window. Maria stared wide eyed at the stranger from behind Anna. He appeared young and innocent, but she could pick up the dark vibes coming from him, yet she could sense a trapped soul as well. As if someone were fighting to get out and gain control.

"Are you sure I even need saving,princess?" Jack said, a smile curling on his lips.

"I know you do." Anna answered with confidence. "Because I know that there's still good in you. I know that the real Jack is in there, fighting..." She paused for a moment and relaxed her stance. "...my Jack..."


	19. battle in and out

He had been following Anna for hours now. At least it felt like hours, he couldn't tell as everything was pitch black, except the glow emitting from Anna.

"Do you wanna tell me where we're going?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know." She giggled. "I just figured that you would eventually find your way and fight this." Anna turned around and faced him, stopping where she stood.

"You're not being very helpful." He rolled his eyes. "How am I suppose to gain control if I'm stuck in here?"

"You manage to gain control temporarily." Anna stated.

"Yeah, temporarily." He repeated her word.

"And all those times were because of..."

"Anna!" His eyes widened with the realization.

The subconscious Anna grinned. "Exactly."

"I don't get it though." He looked at her confused.

"Light chases the darkness away." She said in a sing song voice. "And besides being light herself, she's your light. She's helping you fight. She probably doesn't know it."

"So you're saying Anna is the one to free me?"

"Not just her." The female spirit shrugged. "You have to fight too. You have to go after the light and break from the hold the darkness has on you. Anna can show you the way, but you have to go the rest of the way."

* * *

Jack took in what she said. All those times he was successful in breaking free and regaining control were because he followed her voice. Anna's voice.

"See? You just put two and two together." Anna grinned.

"My Jack." A voice echoed. Jack recognized it.

"Anna!" He had to follow where it was and it was coming from the black abyss they had been walking away from. If he wanted to get to the real Anna, he'd have to go back and face his fears.

"Good luck." The subconscious Anna smiled as she watched Jack run back to free himself.

He heard her words, but didn't look back, meaning, he didn't see her disappear into golden sand.

* * *

"Run! Maria!" Anna ordered the little girl as she created a wall of light to block the oncoming ice blast.

The young girl stumbled and fell to the ground. She caught sight of the glinting key on the floor. Anna must've had dropped it. Quickly, Maria snatched the key and ran out of the room.

Anna was relieved when Maria left. At least now she was out of harm's way. She pushed on her wall, sending Jack back outside. There was no way they'd continue fighting in here. They could destroy the contents of the room or the room itself or someone might come in and get hit.

Both were flying in the air now.

"I don't want to hurt you Jack!"

"That makes things easier for me." He said and lunged at her.

Anna blasted a weak fireball at him. It wouldn't do much damage, but Jack was a winter spirit and its impact might've been a bit more severe, yet it still wouldn't leave him permanent damage. "I never said I wasn't gonna."

He was definitely going to get a burn, but that wasn't what caught his attention. He noticed the blue circle before it turned black again. There was no way he was going to let her win and bring back the good.

* * *

Jack groaned when he felt something hit him in the stomach. He could hear the battle and even see glimpses of it. That meant Anna was somehow breaking through. Jack lifted his jumper and saw the red mark Anna had left. Even if it hurt, if he could feel it then he was getting through. He just had to keep running and follow the light. Follow Anna.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you out so easily?!" His voice said. Once again, Jack turned around and was faced with his darker half.

"I don't really care what you think. All I care about is getting control of my body back!" Jack responded. His eyes glaring coldly(haha, coldly...I'll stop now.)at him.

"I'll finish both you and your little girlfriend."

"Don't...hurt...ANNA!" Something seemed to go off when he heard the threat against Anna. He couldn't care if he got hurt, but if this Jack Frost wannabe tried to hurt her in such a way, he'd be dealing with his worse.

Jack began to glow, a blue light emitting from him. He channeled the energy and aimed it at the Jack imposter, sending him back.

* * *

His eyes were blue. Jack kept zoning in and out of the battle. And just now, she swore she saw his eyes staring back at her. There was determination in them. Determination to stay there and not go back to whatever dark place he was in.

"That's it, Jack! Keep fighting!" Anna encouraged.

"You...have to...he...help me!" He told her. "Keep fight...ing me!" He held his head as he shook it. "Light cha...ses the d...darkness away!"

Anna stared confused at his orders. Did he want her to attack him?

"Wait, what?"

"Just...do.." The blue eyes once again returned to gold before he finished.

The dark Jack manage to regain control by knocking Jack back. Jack could only hope Anna had gotten his message. It seemed every time she had managed to hit him, the real Jack managed to gain control or break free.

Light chases the darkness away.

The words replaying itself in her head. That's it. Anna's eyes widened in realization as she quickly dodged a blast of ice from Jack. She had to chase it. Once she caught it, hopefully it would be gone.

"Looking a little lost, Princess." Jack taunted. "Maybe you should go back a few steps." Jack was beginning to charge his power and pointed his staff at her. As his power channeled, the battle within his mind was perusing.

* * *

"You can fight me all you want, but you won't beat me." Dark Jack said as he threw Jack to the ground.

Jack groaned as he shakily got up. "I won't give up."

Dark Jack rolled his eyes, fully believing that he was capable of finishing this version of him. "It doesn't matter if you give up or not. Once the good is gone, it'll just be me."

Weakly, Jack got up and began running into the spirit. Dark Jack easily avoided him and kneed him in the stomach, making Jack groan and grab his stomach. He didn't have time to suck it up as his hair was pulled and his head was jolted up.

"I think it'd be morefunif you watchusfinish little Anna." The Dark Jack pulled Jack's head back and had him stare at the scene. Fear visible in his eyes when he could see how much energy was emitting from his staff. He knew this much power could kill her and it also took out a lot from him, making him weak. He was trying to draw back, but it seemed all he could do was watch.

But instead of trying to counteract the attack, Anna was flying towards him. What was she doing?

"Anna, get away!" He shouted, but his words were unheard.

He could feel the power was ready to let go and be unleashed. She couldn't escape now. Suddenly there was a bright light that was almost blinding.

Jack turned around to find his darker counterpart releasing him and glowing in a bright light. He could see the fear in his eyes

"Wh-what's happening?" He asked shakily.

Jack only watched as more light surrounded him. "Light chases the darkness away." He whispered.

"But how?!" He was trying to get rid of the light engulfing him, but it was done in vain. He looked up at Jack and he saw the ice forming in his hand.

"You wouldn't?"

Jack didn't seem as if he would pull back though. "I can't risk letting you gain control of me again." And without a second thought, he blasted at the dark Jack and the boy's body was encased in ice and a second later he shattered into many small pieces.

Jack took a breath and blinked.

* * *

There was only one chance here. If her plan didn't work, she'd be frozen...again. Or something else. Either way she could be dead. Anna had never seen Jack channel so much energy. Just as he was about to release the built up energy, Anna flew into him and pressed her lips against his. His power and her's combining. There was a mix of gold and blue, sparkling snowflakes falling from the sky.

She kept her hold on him. She wasn't letting him go until she knew it was him. His black hoodie was beginning to turn blue once more.

She didn't know how long it was, but she then felt Jack's cool hand caress her cheek and brought them deeper into the kiss.

Finally they pulled back and the first thing Anna did was stare into his eyes. His icy blue eyes. The eyes she had grown to love and know through the years. Eyes she thought were gone but were now staring back at her.

"You're back!" She said happily and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I never really left." He said and hugged her back. He was finally back in control and no longer running from darkness. And he had Anna to thank for that. ...was it him or was it starting to get hot?

"Anna? I think you need to cool down." He said.

Anna pulled back and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just got a little too excited I forgot you don't like the heat." She laughed lightly.

"I should've known that neither of you could've finished the other." A voice echoed, sending shivers down their spines.


	20. let end, shall we?

"What is up with the weather here?" Bunny questioned.

There was clearly snow falling from the sky, yet it was warm like summer. The guardians had gotten on North's sleigh, they would've come earlier, but a certain cotton tailed bunnywabbitwas being hesitant, back to the story...they flew the sleigh towards Arendelle and just when they reached the city's borders, they saw the bright gold and blue light which exploded into what they were witnessing now.

"Do you think Anna did it?" Tooth asked, her violet eyes not removing their gaze from the scene.

Sandy formed a question mark above his head, unsure if that was case. But he had a feeling the feisty little red head had succeeded.

North scrunched his eyes to look a head. Something was not right. The familiar feeling of his belly was coming. Something good had happen, but there was also something bad approaching. As if on queue, several nightmares began ramming the sleigh, causing the guardians to move about violently.

* * *

Jack held Anna protectively as Pitch circled them. "I should've just gotten rid of you two myself." He said.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jack threatened.

Pitch only laughed."If I want to succeed, I have to get rid of the problem and I see two." He then raised his arms and a wave of sand rose behind him.

Anna's anger grew. She just got Jack back and she wasn't going to lose him again. She removed herself from Jack's grasp and counteracted Pitch's attack with a wall of light. This sent him flying back and crashing to the ground.

"Can I say that was hot?" Jack said wide eyed.

Anna turned around and blushed. "It was nothing." She said. "But we still have to stop Pitch."

"Right." Jack nodded and the two spirits flew down to where they saw the bogeyman had landed or crashed more like it. As they flew, their path was crossed by a nightmare heading upwards.

"They're here!" Anna exclaimed.

"They?" Jack blinked.

"The guardians."

"Oh. Right." He was still getting use to being back. That darker half had clearly took him out of the loop. They flew up and blasted it with ice and light.

Gold and blue spiraled together and blasted the nightmares into oblivion.

"Now that's cool." Anna nodded. They then made their way to the sleigh and Baby Tooth immediately hugged Jack when she saw he was fine. "Yeah, okay Baby." He laughed.

"Nice to see yer ya usual self again, mate." Bunny said.

"Didn't know you cared." Jack smirked towards the Pooka.

Bunny frowned. "Enough reunions. It's time we finish that stinkin' rat bag."

"Oh how sweet? The guardians, a family again." Pitch said in false admiration. "It really does bring out the worst in me."

The guardians all looked up at the man. There greatest foe was standing on a cloud of nightmare sand and his army was behind him. They looked outnumbered, but they've beaten him before and this time they had Anna. A spirit who literally chased the darkness away.

"Now lets finish this once and for all." Pitch then sent his wave of nightmares towards the guardian filled sleigh. Everyone got ready to fight. Soon there was nightmare sand falling with every strike, but more were coming. Pitch really came prepared this time. But they still had a chance to defeat him.

Everyone, excluding North and Bunny, flew off to fend off nightmares in different directions. Pitch laughed at their determination. He then caught sight of the summer spirit and thought why not? Without her, they would have to surrender and hurting her would definitely hurt Frost as well.

Anna was blasting nightmares away and she could feel the exhaustion coming. This is what they did on a daily basis? Okay, maybe not daily, but this was their main purpose? To protect those who believed from stuff like Pitch's nightmares.

She was so caught up in her battle, she did not notice the nightmare charging her from behind.

"ANNA!" Jack called out and went to defend her.

But she was quick with her response and sent a beam before it hit her, but the mare was so close, her attack also hit her and sent her plummeting down. The winter spirit quickly flew after her and used the crook of his staff to pull her towards him. He then held her by the waist, close to him.

"I'm not going to let you fall." He stared into her eyes.

Guess even those who can fly can fall, but not exactly in the way we think.

"Jack and Anna sitting in a tree..." Pitch's voice echoed.

"Oh that's real mature, Pitch." Anna said sarcastically. What was he? Eight?

"And so is falling in love. Not to mention its also a weakness." He appeared before them. "Never having a weakness and now I find one for both of you. What happens to one if the other is suddenly gone?" He tapped his chin.

"I won't let you touch her!" Jack said tightening his grip on Anna.

"Of course you won't, but you only say words and words can mean nothi..." He was interrupted when a blast of ice came his way.

"Don't think I won't keep my word." Jack said darkly.

"Jack, calm down." Anna said. "He's just trying to exhaust you." Jack looked back at her and realized she was right. Pitch wanted him to rage out.

"Clever girl. I can see why you have feelings for her. Then again who wouldn't predict you two ending up together?"

"What?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Lets just say I know something you don't. Something to do with fun and light, summer and winter. It didn't make sense before, but now it's clear." He smirked.

This had to be some sort of distraction. The nightmare king must've lost it and got hit in the head one too many times or something. He wasn't making any sense.

"Nice to see you're finally open about being crazy." Jack joked.

"And the stubbornness of the child shows." The two immortal teenagers in front of him were clearly stubborn. Anything he said they wouldn't take seriously. Even if it would be important to them.

"Stubborn or not, anything you have to say won't matter." Anna threw a ball of light at him, knocking him out of the sky.

He laughed when he saw the two spirits descend down.

"Still even have tantrums." He laughed. "How old were you when the Man in the Moon ended your lives?"

"Ended?" Jack said confused.

"Did you really think your deaths were accidents? They were anything but. He's a mysterious man. He's the one who makes things as they are. You two were both raised for slaughter the moment you were born. Man in the Moon only waited for the right time to have you drown or frozen."

So Pitch either knew something and was telling the truth or he was avoiding getting a blast from them.

Manny wouldn't have taken them away from their families? He knew how much it had meant to them...from what they could remember at least.

"You're lying!" Anna gritted her teeth.

"Am I?" Pitch rose an eyebrow. "Those who deny the truth are the ones who cannot accept it. You don't want to believe that your sisters spent the rest of their life without you. That you once had a ho..." Pitch found himself being flung into the forest by a blast of ice. Obviously from our favourite winter spirit. He was then slammed agains the cliff wall and ice covered his body trapping him.

"Lets end this, shall we?" Anna mimicked the Nightmare King's words.

"Guardians can't kill."

"Whoever said we were going to kill you?" Jack said.

Anna then placed her hand on the wall and it began to melt, creating a hole in which Pitch fell in. You could feel the heat emitting off the summer spirit. Jack had to tug at his jumper to let some cold air in to cool down.

What were they doing? "You can't get rid of me."

"Probably not. But we can try." Jack said and then froze the newly made cave along with Pitch.

"Will it hold?" Asked Anna.

"Hopefully for a long time." Even though his snow came and went, he had to tap into what made his powers permanent. Usually he used it to make never melting snowflakes that he'd give as gifts to children, but he decided to tap into it for the greater good this time.

"So it's over." Anna turned to him.

Jack then smiled and both ran into each other's arms. Jack spun Anna around and when he placed her back down, they stared into each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

"Get a room you two." Bunny said as the other guardians arrived.

The nightmares had retreated after their master was frozen and so ended the battle.

"Are you ready to make it official?" North asked the red head.

Anna looked at Jack and he gave her a nod. It was time. "I am." She nodded.


	21. Family

Anna stood in front of the other guardians. This was it. North threw a globe and when the portal emerged, a group of yetis and elves came through. All ready for the ceremony.

They were really content with the whole idea of her becoming a guardian. Maybe the elves just wanted an excuse to play the trumpets.

A yeti approached North and handed him the Book of Guardians. The jolly man turned to a certain page and looked over to Anna.

"Will you, Anna Dawn vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." North read out the Guardian's oath. It was finally happening.

Anna took a deep breath and then smiled the brightest she think she's ever done. "I will."

"Then congratulations, Anna Dawn, for you are now and forevermore...a Guardian."

Her excitement rose and immediately she jumped onto Jack, knocking the unsuspecting winter spirit over.

"Sorry." Anna gritted her teeth, staring awkwardly at the boy underneath her. "This is awkward. Not that you're awkward, it's just because I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Jack only laughed and pushed himself up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, making the summer spirit blush.

"If you two kiss I'm going to gag out carrots." Bunny warned.

The two immortal teenagers rolled their eyes at the rabbit's statement and got up.

"It's time to go." North told everyone. As he said that, the sleigh came down and it probably needed a new paint job from all the nightmares that rammed against it. Yet, it still looked majestic.

"Anna!" A young voice called out. All six guardians turned around and saw Maria coming toward them.

* * *

While the fight pursued, Maria took the key in hand and then made her way to the locked room. The child pushed the key into the lock and turned it. A click sounded and the girl leapt up inside. She pushed the door open and inside it was all dusty and clearly had been untouched for decades, maybe even centuries. Dust was visible in the air and Maria had to rub at her eyes to ease them from watering.

She walked passed an old bike and a large bed. There was an empty mannequin, must've had a beautiful gown on once. What caught her eye was the painting of a family at the end of the room.

The royal family from two centuries ago no doubt. Maria titled her head at the two young girls. The one with blonde hair was definitely her several times great grandmother, Queen Elsa. But the youngest. This was the first time she saw a portrait of her, yet she recognized her. It was Anna. So all these years, Anna was hidden behind this room. She was her ancestor.

She knew that Queen Elsa lost her parents at sea, but a sister was never mentioned. Seeing Anna now, Maria understood that she must've been left out because she died. Anna was the princess of light and Maria knew that story well. Guess Elsa couldn't handle the pain of losing her sister to the powers she possessed. Which brought up another thing.

* * *

Anna blinked when she saw the girl run over. She walked over and kneeled to the girl's height. "You probably want to get home before your mum notices you're gone." Anna giggled.

"I will. I just wanted to know, was my great grandmother Elsa your sister?"

Anna went silent and gave a small smile toward the girl. "She is and always will be i guest i'm your great grandaunt." Her tears coming to her eyes.

Maria smiled and then hugged Anna, taking the red head by surprise. "I know I'm not Elsa, but I'm sure she wanted you to know that you'll always be family." then maria whispers i can't wait to tell grandmother elsa about this.

She wasn't sure how to think of this, knowing her sister was still somehow alive somewhere.

it brought her tears down and Anna hugged her back tightly

"Hey, Anna." Jack tapped her shoulder. Both girls broke apart and looked at him. "I think there's still one more person to join this family reunion." He smiled.

He wasn't sure about this power, but the moon spoke to him and said this had to be done. Jack waved his staff and a small blizzard circled around and when it cleared a familiar snowman came from it.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf!" Anna shouted happily and gave her snowman companion a warm hug. "You knew didn't you?" Anna asked.

"I always did and you had to figure it out yourself." The snowman smiled.

"And I did." Anna grinned.

Jack came toward them. "I'm sorry, Olaf." He apologized. It was his fault the snowman died in the first place.

Olaf, however, brushed him off. "I don't blame you." He never did. It wasn't Jack's fault that happened. Instead, Olaf came and gave him a hug. "For a cold guy, you sure are warm." Olaf laughed and that made the others giggle.

Baby Tooth came to the snowman and gave him a scolding for leaving and scaring her like that.

"Looks like someone missed you more." Jack laughed.

"I'm back now, Baby." Olaf said, giving the fairy the most innocent face he could.

How could she stay mad at her favourite snowman? Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and then nuzzled his cheek.

"Aww." Anna exclaimed, finding it adorable. She then turned back to Maria. "I better go now." She told her.

Maria nodded in understatement. "Will you come back though?" She asked.

"As long as summer comes and you keep on believing, I'll always be around." She told her.

"I'll always believe in you. All of you." She gestured to all of them.

"You better get going too." Anna told her and then joined the others on the sleigh. Olaf and Baby Tooth stayed behind. They could meet up later and someone had to make sure the girl made it home safely.

Anna watched as the sleigh flew off the ground, Jack beside her. They smiled down as the three below waved to them. They then looked at eschew other, making their foreheads touch.

"I'll always love you."Jack whispered.

"And I will always love you back." Anna said in response.

They closed their eyes and gave into another kiss.


	22. Epilogue

Almost two years had passed since their last battle with the Nightmare King. No one had given much thought if he would strike again, but they did patrol from time to time for any nightmare activity. Jack and anna got married and they have a daughter she have white hair with a blue streak, and blue eyes like her father

Jack was leaning over a small cradle and creating small snowflakes that fell upon a small child's nose.

Her giggles were light and they were enough to put a smile on the winter spirit's face.

"Jack. If you keep doing that, she'll catch a cold." Anna told him.

Jack looked up from the cradle and to his wife. "She's a winter spirit they don't get colds." He stated.

i know but we don't know what powers she will have,

Jack rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine." Jack assured her.

Anna rolled her eyes and smiled at the baby.

"Hi Joyce." She cooed. "How's my baby girl?"

The response she got was a happy baby sound. Probably happy to see her mother. Joyce stretched out her arms and Anna carefully picked her up.

Jack made faces at the girl, making both girls giggle.

"You can be an idiot sometimes." Anna teased.

"If it makes our daughter laugh, it's worth it." Jack grinned.

Jack and anna smiled at each other, they were happy together, unknowing their real adventure was about to begin,


End file.
